Camp Rock
by Adrii-Chan
Summary: Kagome Higurashi vai para um acampamento e lá acontece muitas coisas... Novas amizades! Inimigas! Confusões! Segrdos! e até um novo amor...! não percam... InuxKag SesxRin MirxSan
1. Camp Rock

Camp Rock

Numa escola na cidade de los Angeles, estudava uma jovem de 15 anos que adorava cantar, quando tinha seu tempo livre ela sempre estava com seu caderninho de musica escrevendo algumas letras. Mas as vezes tinha que ajudar sua mãe no restaurante, já estou quase me esquecendo seu nome é Kagome Higurashi.

Ela estava muito feliz pois as férias de verão já estava chegando e o acampamento também, ela havia esperado por esse acampamento a tanto tempo que nada poderia estragar esse sonho.

As semanas iam passando rápido e hoje era seu ultimo dia de aula, e não queria chegar atrasada por nada.

**oOoOoOo **

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_No Quarto de Kagome _

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Toda manha era assim desde que faltava um mês para as férias de verão, ela acordava e já colocava uma de suas musicas preferida.

__** WHO WILL I BE? **__

Quem Eu Serei?

Ohhh...  
.!

How to choose?  
Como escolher?

Who to be?

Quem ser?

Well, let's see  
Bem, vamos ver

There are so many choices now.  
Há tantas opções agora.

Play guitar, be a movie star.  
Tocar guitarra, ser uma estrela do cinema.

In my head are voices  
Na minha cabeça são vozes  
Why not, try everything?  
Por que não, tentar fazer tudo?

Why stop, reach for any dream?  
Por que parar,alcançar qualquer sonho?

I can rock, cause it's my life.  
Posso arrasar, pois é a minha vida.

And now's the time

o arrasar, pois é a minha vida.

__** CHORUS **__

(Refrão)

Who will I be?  
Quem eu serei?

It's up to me  
Depende de mim  
All the never ending possibilities  
Todas as infinitas possibilidades

That I can see  
Que eu possa ver  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Não há nada que eu não possa fazer  
Who will I be?  
Quem eu serei?

Yes, I believe  
Sim, creio  
I get to make the future what I want to  
Eu posso fazer do futuro o que eu quero

If I can become anyone and know the choice is

Se eu pudesse me tornar qualquer pessoa e a escolha

up to me  
depende de mim

Who will I be?  
Quem eu serei?

Yeah yeah...

If I decide,  
Se eu decidir,

I'm the girl to change the world  
Eu sou a garota que muda o mundo

I can do it anytime.  
Posso fazê-lo a qualquer hora.

Opportunity right in front of me  
Oportunidades bem na minha frente

And the choices, all mine

E as escolhas, todas minhas  
Why not, try everything?  
Porque não, tentar fazer tudo?

Why stop, reach for any dream?  
Por que parar, alcançar qualquer sonho?

I can rock, cause it's my life.  
Posso arrasar, pois é a minha vida.  
And now's the time,  
E agora é a hora,

__** CHORUS **__

(Refrão)

Who will I be?  
Quem eu serei?

It's up to me  
Depende de mim

All the never ending possibilities  
Todas as infinitas possibilidades

That I can see  
Que eu possa ver  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Não há nada que eu não possa fazer  
Who will I be?  
Quem eu serei?  
Yes, I believe  
Sim, creio

I get to make the future what I want to  
Eu posso fazer do futuro o que eu quero  
If I can become anyone and know the choice is

Se eu pudesse me tornar qualquer pessoa e a escolha

up to me  
depende de mim

Who will I be?  
Quem eu serei?

I wanna find out who I am inside.  
Eu quero descobrir quem eu sou por dentro.  
Who will I be?  
Quem eu serei?

I wanna show the, the way that I can shine...  
Eu quero mostrar a ..., a maneira que eu posso brilhar ...

Yeah...Oh yeah..yeah...

__** CHORUS **__

Who will I be?  
Quem eu serei?

It's up to me  
Depende de mim

All the never ending possibilities  
Todas as infinitas possibilidades

That I can see  
Que eu possa ver  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Não há nada que eu não possa fazer  
Who will I be?  
Quem eu serei?  
Yes, I believe  
Sim, creio

I get to make the future what I want to  
Eu posso fazer do futuro o que eu quero  
If I can become anyone and know the choice is

Se eu pudesse me tornar qualquer pessoa e a escolha

up to me  
depende de mim

Who will I be?  
Quem eu serei?

Ohh… who will I be?

Quem eu serei?

Who will I be?

Quem eu serei?

Kagome acorda com essa musica e vai logo se arrumar, penteia seu cabelo negro e comprido que vai até a metade das costas. Ela coloca uma blusa batinha vermelha, uma calça jeans e uma rasteirinha prata. Vai até a sua cômoda e pega seu caderninho de musicas e desci para tomar seu café da manha.

**oOoOoOo**

Kagome desci e vê sua mãe arrumando a mesa.

- bom dia mãe – diz kagome

- bom dia – diz sua mãe – sente-se eu vou buscar o café, eu acabei de passar

- uhum – kagome se senta e liga a tv

- olha o que eu achei, mais um planfeto do camp rock. – diz a mãe dela mostrando o papel.

- hum... – sorri kagome

- querida eu sei que você sonha muito com isso... mais nós não podemos pagar.

Kagome solta um ar de decepção.

- eu já vou – kagome se levanta – ultimo dia de aula não quero me atrasar.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Escola Rodolpho Dornbusch_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Buenos dias kagome – diz Luciane

- ah... bom dia Luciane – responde kagome

- adivinha quem tirou A em espanhol

- hum...

- eu de novo

- ah parabéns

- e ai como vai o caso do acampamento

- danço, já era – diz ela desanimada.

- O QUE?, mas o camp rock é o acampamento da musica, todos querem ser algo na musica...

Kagome suspira.

- e isso você já sabe – finaliza Luciane

- é... bem eu já vou indo boas férias – diz kagome dando tchau

- pra você também – diz Luciane também dando tchau

Depois dessa despedida kagome vai para sua casa e lá encontra seu pai e sua mãe em casa, ah kagome tem um irmão menor mais ele já foi passar as férias nas casa de seu avó que mora em nova Iorque.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Casa de Kagome_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- oi – diz a mãe de kagome

- oi – responde kagome

- oi filha – diz também o pai dela

- oi... o que tem para o almoço?

- hambúrguer! – diz ele

- eu passo

- ai eu não agüento mais conta logo pra ela – diz a mãe de kagome

- me conta o que? – pergunta kagome se virando para eles

- tudo bem querida, você vai para o camp rock – diz a mãe dela toda feliz

- ahhhhhhh – festeja kagome toda contente

- o restaurante vai servi o acampamento... ai você vai poder ir com desconto

- ah eu não acredito... Obrigada mãe, obrigada.

- mas você vai ter que me ajudar na cozinha!

- claro, eu ajudo... Eu vou arrumar as minhas coisas – diz kagome indo para o seu quarto.

Então kagome foi para seu quarto e lá arrumou todas as coisas que vai precisar, estava tão feliz seria seu melhor verão.

Tudo arrumado... então era hora de seguir viagem...

Continua...

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Pessoal o primeiro capitulo vai ser assim só para vcs terem noção de como a kagome foi para o acampamento mais a parti do segundo e terceiro as coisas vão começar esquentar então não percam o próximo capitulo....

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Bjusss e mande reviews...


	2. Fazendo Novos Amigos

Fazendo novos amigos

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_**Acampamento Camp Rock**_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Kagome chegou com sua mãe de carro ao acampamento, foram levar as malas na cabana que iam dormi, sua mãe foi para a cozinha para ver como era o esquema de lá.

Enquanto isso kagome foi para o salão onde todos estavam esperando a abertura do acampamento.

Kagome ficou num quanto ouvindo o que a coordenadora falava, sem perceber uma garota veio ao seu lado.

- oi... é o seu primeiro ano? – perguntou aquela garota

- hum... oi, é sim – responde kagome com um sorriso

- ah, eu me chamo sango – diz estendendo a mão

- prazer, eu me chamo kagome – diz ela também estendendo a mão

- vai adorar isso... espere ai.

- ta

Sango foi até o outro lado do salão e foi falar com uma outra garota, e veio de volta acompanhada dela.

No outro quanto do salão tinha um garoto sentado, tinha um cabelo castanho compridinho amarrado num rabo de cavalo baixo, olhos azul marinho. Ele não tirava o olho de sango. Assim que viu sango parar e começar a conversa com aquela garota do quanto ele foi atrás.

- kagome, está é a rin – diz sango

- oi – diz kagome amigavelmente

- oi... a sango me disse que é seu primeiro ano aqui, pois então você vai adorar isso aqui – diz rin.

- pelo jeito vou mesmo

De repente atrás de sango...

- oi, meninas – diz aquele garoto do quanto de antes

- hum... ah oi – diz rin – kagome esse é o mirok ele é um amigo nosso.

- seu amigo – corrige sango

- ai sangozinha não fala assim – diz mirok passando a mão onde não se deve

* PLAFT

- Hentai

- ai doeu – diz ele massageando o local batido – eu já volto

- melhor não volta – diz sango

Mirok se vira para ela e dá uma piscadinha e ela cora de leve

- não adianta sango ele sempre volta rsrsrs – diz rin divertida

- grrr....

As três ficaram ali papeando mais um pouco até a coordenadora começar a falar de novo.

- pra quem ainda não me conhece eu me chamo Beatriz – diz ela indo mais para frente do palco - então gente mais um verão aqui... e eu espero que esse ano seje divertido como foi verão passado... então hoje o resto do dia será livre mais amanha começa as oficinas... espero que todos gostem pois esse ano tem novidade... então até amanha... bom descanso a todos – diz a coordenadora beatriz, e depois saindo e indo falar com alguns garotos.

- quem são aquelas ali? – pergunta kagome, apontando para uma garota de cabelos negros e compridos, parecida com ela, mas sua cara mostrava uma garota seria, que estava acompanhada de mais duas garotas.

- hum... a ela é a kikyou, mas não se mete com ela não – diz sango.

- e ta vendo aquelas outras duas garotas que ta com ela? – pergunta rin

- sim – diz kagome

- então aquela de cabelo vermelho e olhos verdes se chama ayame – diz rin

- hum... – diz kagome

- e aquela outra de cabelo preto e olhos vermelho é a kagura... Que sabe não sem mete com nenhuma delas.

- ta... e que sabe eu não fui nem um pouco com a cara delas.

- hahahaha – riram as três

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_**Na casa dos Taishos **_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- vamos inuyasha você vai chegar atrasado – diz sua mãe Izayoi

- ah eles que me esperem – diz inuyasha todo orgulhoso

- idiota – diz alguém logo atrás

- a cala boca – retruca inuyasha

- inuyasha e sesshoumaru parem os dois – diz inutaisho nervoso

- vamos logo – diz izayoi

Assim os quatros entram no carro e vão a rumo ao o acampamento Camp rock, mas como sempre tem umas briguinhas.

- O QUE? Ora seu idi... – inuyasha não pode termina a frase já que teve sua boca tampada por uma almofada

- não quero mais ouvir a sua voz, me entendeu. – diz sesshoumaru serio

- grrr... – reclama inuyasha.

- pronto já chega os dois ai... Ah chegamos – diz izayoi

- finalmente – diz inutaisho, estava tão feliz por terem chegado, pois inuyasha e sesshoumaru estavam brigando desde que saíram de casa.

- tchau e se comporte – diz izayoi com um sorriso

-mãe não somos mais crianças – diz inuyasha

- mais as vezes parece... do jeito que vocês brigam

- ta, ta tchau – diz inuyasha

- tchau – diz sesshoumaru

Os dois vão direto para os dormitórios que iam ficar, sesshoumaru e inuyasha quase tiveram um treco quando souberam que iam ficar no mesmo dormitório.

Cada dormitório dava para três pessoas, e sendo assim, fico num dormitório o inuyasha, sesshoumaru e o mirok.

Nos das meninas, kagome, rin e sango.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_**Dormitório das meninas**_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

As três foram para seus quartos e logo começaram conversar, ler revista, guarda as roupas.

- então com que roupas vocês vão? – pergunta rin

- vamos? Aonde? – pergunta kagome e sango juntas

- vocês andam por fora por acaso! – pergunta rin com uma sobrancelha arqueada ÕÔ – como hoje é a abertura do acampamento tem festa no lago! E ai com que roupas vocês vão? – pergunta novamente rin com um sorriso

- hum... não sei vocês me dão uma ajuda? – pergunta sango

- uhum – respondo kagome e rin

As três então foram se arrumar. Kagome usou uma blusa rosa com brilho prata no quanto da blusa na forma de uma flor e uma saia jeans justa e uma sandália baixa prata.

Sango foi com uma blusa batinha roxa e um shots jeans com uma sandália lilás e rin

Foi com uma blusa tomara que caia azul com stras prata na parte de baixo com o desenho da puma e um shots jeans e uma rasteirinha branca.

- então vamos – diz kagome

- vamos nessa uhuuu – festeja rin

- kagome não estranha não ela é assim mesmo – diz sango

Assim as três vão para a 'festa do lago'.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_**No dormitório dos meninos**_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Os três estavam conversando até que.

- bem eu já vou me arrumar – diz mirok

- é eu também – diz inuyasha – só quero ver como vai ser esse verão

- ah inuyasha esse ano entrou garotas novas

- é que bom quanto mais melhor - diz ele com um sorrisinho nos lábios

- depois diz que eu sou tarado – sussurra mirok

- eu ouvi – diz inuyasha

- e você sesshoumaru? – pergunta mirok

- eu o que? – diz sesshoumaru

- você vai na festa neh?

- eu não sei

- a vai cara quem sabe tu não acha uma mina pra ti – diz mirok arrumando o cabelo

- não seje bobo – diz ele se levantando – ta eu vou... mais só por que não tenho nada para fazer.

Inuyasha foi com uma camisa social verde claro e uma calça jeans.

Mirok uma camisa preta com um desenho de um tigre atrás e calça jeans.

Sesshoumaru foi também com uma camisa social azul marinho e também uma calça jeans. (n/a: ai gente eu sou horrível para descrever alguma roupa, então vai ser assim mais ou menos... :D)

Os três também foram para a 'festa do lago'. Chegando lá...

Continua...

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Gente valeu aiii...

O terceiro capitulo já está em andamento e assim que fica pronto eu postarei...

Continuem lendo pois as emoções

Estão por vim =)

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

As aventuras de liana também já esta bem adiantada. Mais eu to com uma preguisiti do tipo agudo sabe :)

Mas eu vou postar ok....

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Mais uma vez muito obrigado por vocês lerem as minhas fics, estou muito grata.

Até a próxima e mande seus comentários...

Beijão

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/


	3. A Festa no Lago

A Festa No Lago

*-*-*-*-*-*

_**No lago**_

*-*-*-*-*-*

Estava tudo lindo, as arvores tinha caquinhos de espelho pendurado, luzes coloridas, pista de dança, o lago estava iluminado, tinha muita comida e refresco, todos estavam dançando e conversando animados.

- nossa capricharam esse ano – diz rin

- uah – diz kagome

- eu já volto

- kagome, vem comigo – diz sango puxando-a

- claro

- sabe onde a rin foi? – diz sango

- não

- foi falar com o mirok, grrr

- rsrsrs você gosta dele neh

- O QUE? quem disse isso? – pergunta sango desviando o olhar

- está escrito na tua cara – diz kagome sorrindo

- aiii...- suspira sango.

Perto das mesas de comida.

- oi mirok – diz rin

- ah, oi rin – diz mirok – rin, esses são inuyasha e sesshoumaru – diz ele apontando para os dois.

- hum... oi – diz ela

- eu já volto – diz inuyasha

- oi – diz sesshoumaru

- cadê a sango? – pergunta mirok

- ta lá... – diz rin procurando as duas – ah lá perto daquelas duas arvores

- hum... ótimo to indo lá – diz ele deixando ela ali sozinha com o sesshoumaru

- hei... – ela não pode terminar a frase pois mirok saiu numa disparada.

Voltando a conversa das duas...

- sango, eu já volto preciso ir ao banheiro – diz kagome

- ta – responde sango

Então kagome foi para o banheiro, e na mesma hora que ela saiu dali mirok chegou e dando um susto na sango.

- oi – diz mirok

- AHHHH – grita sango

- ah calma, não precisa se assusta tanto assim – diz ele se recompondo.

- será? – pergunta ela – o que tu ta fazendo aqui?

- vim te ver, ah cadê a kagome?

- foi ao banheiro, por que?

- não é que eu queria apresentar meus amigos a ela

- hum...

- bem enquanto ela não vem, vamos vou lhe apresentar – diz ele puxando a mão dela de leve.

Assim os dois vão para lá...

- ah você não gosta de falar muito neh! – afirma rin

- não. Você viu o besta do meu irmão? – pergunta sesshoumaru

- você tem um irmão?

- tenho, infelizmente.

- hum... interrompida por mirok

- sango esse é o sesshoumaru – diz mirok

- oi – diz ela com um sorriso

- oi – responde sesshoumaru

- ah o inuyasha ainda não voltou – diz mirok vendo que faltava alguém

- inuyasha é seu irmão? – pergunta rin

Sesshoumaru apenas afirma com a cabeça

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_**Na saída dos banheiros**_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Kagome vai saindo apenas ficava a olhar a paisagem ao redor, sem percebe acabou se esbarrando com alguém.

- CUIDADO! – diz inuyasha

- hum... Foi mal – se desculpa kagome

- por que tu não olhas por onde anda – diz inuyasha

- ah... e por que tu não anda por onde olha – diz kagome

- escuta aqui bruxa... eu não tenho tempo para desperdiçar com você

- escuta aqui você cachorrinho, eu tenho nome sabia – diz kagome raivosa

- grrr... nuca mais me chame de cachorrinho grrr...

- aiii quê saber tchau – diz kagome saindo dali

Inuyasha apenas seguiu outro caminho, mas foi pensando algo.

"ela até que é bonitinha... mas é muito chatinha" – pensou inuyasha sorrindo

Voltando a festa...

- a kagome que bom que você já veio – diz mirok indo encontra-la – esse é sesshoumaru!

- hum... oi – diz ela com um sorriso

- só falta o irmão dele

- eu sei lá onde aquele baka foi! – diz sesshoumaru

Nisso aparece o inuyasha.

- viu foi só falar – diz mirok – ooo inuyasha essa aqui é a kagome.

Kagome e inuyasha estavam de costa um para o outro e quando se viraram

- VOCÊ – foi o que os dois disseram

- ah vocês já se conhecem? – pergunta mirok

- oi bruxa – diz inuyasha

- oi cachorrinho – diz kagome

- grrr...

- parem – diz mirok

- inuyasha está kagome... e kagome esse é inuyasha – diz mirok

Depois disso não se ouve mais briga mais só naquela noite.

A noite ainda seria longa, tinha musicas de todos os tipos, principalmente eletrônica.

- então em que oficina você vai? – pergunta sango

- acho que... ah eu gosto de cantar – diz kagome

- hahahaha... acho melhor eu tampa bem meus ouvidos – diz inuyasha rindo

- CALA-BOCA

- ai... esse dois não foram com a cara um do outro mesmo! – afirma sango

Enquanto inuyasha e kagome continuavam a discutir. Sango, rin, mirok e sesshoumaru ficaram ali na maior paz.

Mas perto das mesas de ponches tinha aquelas três patricinhas: Kikyou, Kagura e ayame, elas conversavam entre si. Mas kikyou não tirava o olho de inuyasha.

- kikyou ta tudo bem com você? – pergunta kagura

- sim, claro por que não estaria! – responde kikyou

- bem... por que, por um momento você pareceu ser uma estatua

- eu... bobera!

"mais ele vai ser meu ainda... a se vai" pensa kikyou dando um sorriso de vitória

Voltando a grupinho da paz...

- ah (bocejo) eu acho que já vou dormi – diz sango

- concordo com você...vou chamar a kagome – diz rin

- nos também já vamos! – diz mirok – podemos acompanhar vocês até os dormitório.

- a claro – diz rin

- O QUE? - protesta sango

- ta agora deixa eu chamar a kagome! – diz rin indo para lá

- O QUE... claro que não bruxa – diz inuyasha

- mais é sim. Mil vezes – fala kagome

- grrr...

- ah o cachorrinho se zangou – diz ela provocando

- hei... vocês dois vamos – diz rin

Assim o turminha vão para seus dormitórios...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_**Em frente ao dormitório das meninas**_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- então boa noite – se despede mirok

- ah sim boa noite – diz kagome

- a gente se vê amanha – finaliza rin

- claro

Assim as três vão para dentro de seus dormitório.

Os três garotos continuaram seus caminhos, rumo ao seus dormitórios. E assim mais um dia se acabou...

Continua...

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Ta ai... Mais um capitulo.... hehe

Agora vai demorar um pouco para eu postar já que eu vou viajar... mas é só uma semana

Vlw... Ai...

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Agora é o seguinte... Os seis se conheceram, agora eles vão querer se diverti no acampamento... Mais de vez ser diversão vai ser confusão... Mas como sempre vai ter alguém que quer saber de tudo, kikyou vai querer se aproxima mais de inuyasha, no começo ele até fala com ela mas quando ele descobre o tipo de pessoa que ela é, vai se afastar de vez dela.

Epa... Epa... Já to falando de mais assim não vale... Vcs tem que ler XD

Hehe Beijão...

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	4. As Oficinas Começam

As Oficinas Começam

Hoje seria o seu segundo dia no acampamento, e o começo das oficinas, kagome, sango e rin acordaram bem dispostas, foram tomar café e depois foram para as oficinas.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Oficina de canto_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

As três entraram ali, tinha bastante gente, se sentaram bem no fundo e lá ficaram conversando até que a coordenadora beatriz chegou acompanha de um outra mulher.

- então que musica você vai cantar? – pergunta sango para rin

- eu não sei – responde rin

- e você kagome?

- ah-h e-eu... também não sei. – responde kagome

- hum

- bom dia gente – diz a coordenadora beatriz

- bom dia! – responde todos unisom

- bem quero lhes apresentar Dulce a professora de canto, ela é nova aqui

- ola pessoal – diz dulce

- oi – responde todos de novo unisom

- bem agora que todos já estão apresentados, eu vou dar licença para a aula começar. – diz beatriz rumo a porta – tchau até depois – diz ela agora saindo.

- gente quero dois para começar – diz dulce olhando para sua turma a frente.

- vai sango – diz rin

- o que? eu? – responde ela

- sim

- não deixa para depois

- hum você! – diz dulce apontando para sango – e você – diz ela agora apontando para ayame

Assim as duas vão lá na frente de todos.

- cante um trecho de qualquer musica – diz Dulce

A primeira foi sango.

- bem eu vou cantar um trecho da musica Suerte – diz sango

**Suerte §**

Sorte

Suerte que en el sur hayas nacido  
Sorte que você nasceu no sul

Y que burlemos las distancias  
E que rimos das distâncias  
Suerte que es haberte conocido  
Sorte eu ter te conhecido

Y por ti amar tierras extrañas  
E por amar terras estranhas  
Yo puedo escalar los andes solo  
Eu posso escalar os andes sozinha

Por ir a contar tus lunares  
Para contar os seus sinais

Contigo celebro y sufro todo  
Com você celebro e sofro todas  
Mis alegrias y mis males  
As minhas alegrias e meus males

Le ro lo le lo le  
Le ro lo le lo le  
Le ro lo le lo le  
Le ro lo le lo le

Sabes que,  
Você sabe que ...  
Estoy a tus pies  
Estou a seus pés

Refrão

Contigo mi vida  
Contigo, minha vida

Quiero vivir la vida  
Quero viver a vida

Lo que me queda de vida,  
O que me resta de vida  
Quiero vivir contigo  
Quero viver contigo

Contigo mi vida  
Contigo, minha vida

Quiero vivir la vida  
Quero viver a vida

Lo que me queda de vida  
O que me resta de vida

Quiero vivir contigo  
Quero viver contigo

Todos bateram palmas, e a próxima foi a ayame.

- eu vou cantar 2 stars – diz ayame se preparando

**_§ 2 Stars §_**

2 Estrelas

Wake up  
Acorda  
When will things be good enough for you  
Quando as coisas serão boas o bastante pra você  
To see all that we can be  
Para ver tudo que podemos ser

I'm sick of playin' games  
Estou cansada de fazer jogos

And actin' like we never care  
E fingindo que nunca nos importamos

That we're never there  
Que nunca estávamos lá

We pay attention for only seconds  
Nós prestamos atenção por apenas alguns segundos

****** CHORUS ******

(Refrão)

Look at you  
Olhe pra você  
Look at me  
Olhe pra mim  
There's never any us  
Isso nunca foi nenhum de nós  
Can't you see all we can become  
Você não vê tudo que podemos ser

We can shine like the sun  
Nós podemos brilhar como o sol

If we believe  
Se acreditarmos

2 stars are brighter than one  
2 estrelas brilham mais do que uma

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon... Look at you  
Vamos, vamos, vamos... Olhe pra você  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon... Look at me  
Vamos, vamos, vamos... Olhe pra mim

E mais uma vez todos bateram palmas, depois disso a professora de canto dulce disse que todos os dias ela chamaria duas na frente.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Já nos meninos _

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Inuyasha, mirok e sesshoumaru, lá estavam os três vendo no que eram bom, cada um era bom em algo, tipo o mirok se deu bem na guitarra, já o sesshoumaru foi com o teclado e o inuyasha esse tava meio perdido não sabia o que ia fazer, ficou ali vendo seu amigo tocando guitarra até que se cansou e foi dar uma volta.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Trilha do lago_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- diacho... em guitarra eu não sou bom, teclado nem vou dizer... qual é meu talento?... como eu queria saber - se perguntava inuyasha

Inuyasha não sabia no que era bom mais ele ia tentar as outras oficinas, vai que ele acha. Andando e pensando era só o que ele fazia nem prestava atenção ao seu redor.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Oficina de guitarra_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- hum... você viu o inuyasha? – perguntou mirok

- não – respondeu sesshoumaru

- que estranho ele estava aqui agora mesmo... coitado ele nem sabe no que é bom

- o problema é dele

- hahaha... certo, certo ele vai achar no que é bom

Assim os dois ficaram alim treinando, depois foram para o refeitoro para o almoço.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Voltando nas meninas_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- gente eu to com uma fome – resmuga rin

- é vamos comer – diz sango

- kagome você vem? – pergunta rin

- sim, sim... eu já vou indo – responde kagome

Sango e rin foram para o refeitoro onde encontraram mirok e sesshoumaru, assim os quatros pegaram seu almoço se sentaram numa mesa e começaram a papear.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Enquanto isso na trilha do lago _

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Kagome antes de comer foi dar uma volta para referscar a mente, foi andando e andando quando foi ver estava na tal trilha do lago, andando mais a frente ela se encontra com alguém.

- ah... oi – diz ela

- hum... – aquele ser olha para ela e se levanta – oi

Continua...

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Ta ai... Mais um capitulo.... hehe

Desculpe a demora... kkk

Mas é que só agora que deu para postar...

O 5º capitulo ta quase pronto...

Vlw bjusss

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

E agora vamos aos reviews:

Maah. Sakura Chinchila: mais é claro.... espero pelo resto vlw

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Hehe Beijão...

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	5. Dia do Cão!

Dia Do Cão

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_No refeitório _

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Mirok, sesshoumaru, sango e rin estavam no refeitório comendo e conversando até que sentirão a falta fé alguém.

- que estranho a kagome disse que já vinha! – comenta sango

- é mesmo... E o inuyasha aonde ta? – pergunta rin

- eu não sei... Ele tava lá com nós na oficina de guitarra e depois sumiu – responde mirok

- ah gente... Vocês vão se preocupar com eles... Já são grandes, sabem se cuidar muito bem – fala sesshoumaru sem nenhuma preocupação.

- como ele é calmo – sussurra rin pra si mesma, mas sesshoumaru ouviu.

- quê saber o sesshoumaru tem toda razão – concorda mirok

- então vamos voltar a comer! – responde sango

Numa mesa mais afastada daquela, perto de uma janela estava sentada kikyou, kagura e ayame.

- "aonde esta ele!" – pensava kikyou.

- então o que faremos hoje? – pergunta kagura

- eu sei lá... pergunta para a kikyou? – responde ayame

- kikyou? – chama kagura

- s-sim... – responde kikyou

- então o que faremos hoje?

- o que sempre fazemos... Treinar as musicas novas – diz ela se levantando

- claro – concordam as duas também se levantando.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Trilha do Lago_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- ah... oi – diz ela

- hum... – aquele ser olha para ela e se levanta – oi

- eu não sabia que você gostava de vim aqui? – pergunta kagome tentando puxar assunto

- eu só não tinha nada para fazer – responde ele meio nevorso

- calma inuyasha... só foi uma pergunta – diz ela abaixando a cabeça

- d-desculpe

Ela sorri

- a-ah eu já vou indo então – diz kagome se virando pra ir

- não fique – fala inuyasha segurando-a pelo braço

- você está em qual oficina? – pergunta kagome interresada

- eu... nehuma! – diz ele suspirando

- porque?

- não sei no que sou bom... o mirok é bom na guitarra e o sesshoumaru é craque no teclado

- guitarra... teclado... você sabe tocar bateria?

- sei... mas... interrompido por kagome

- por que você não tenta então – sugere ela

- eu não sei se é uma boa ideia – diz ele

- a vamos vai ser divertido – diz ela puxando-o pelo braço

- ta ta vamos

Assim os dois sairam da trilha e foram para a oficina de bateria, não tinha ninguém lá então estavam apenas os dois, inuyasha se sentou no banquinho pegou as baquetas e começou a tocar. Ele era incrivel sabia tocar muito bem, assim que ele terminou de dá um showzinho chegou um homem gordo e baixo ele chegou batendo palmas.

- você é muito bom nisso, meu jovem – diz aquele homem – como se chama?

- inuyasha – responde ele

- prazer. Me chamo myuga

- e quem é essa bela jovem aqui? – diz ele olhando-a

- sou kagome – fala ela dando um sorriso

- já entrou em alguma oficina? – pergunta myuga a inuyasha

- não. Mas... interrompida por kagome

- ele já entrou sim... – diz ela sorrindo

- é. Qual?: - pergunta myuga

- bateria – finaliza kagome

- O QUE? – grita inuyasha

- que bom então, treine muito... até mais – se despede myuga saindo dali

- até mais – diz kagome, ela sentiu um puxão no braço e quando vai ver está cara-a-cara com inuyasha

- QUE HISTORIA É ESSA DE DIZER QUE EU ESTOU NA OFICINA DE BATERIA? HEM? – grita inuyasha furioso

- AI... VOCÊ ESTÁ ME MACHUCANDO... – diz kagome tendando se soltar mais sua tentativa foi inútil

- ME RESPONDA? – diz ele

- AH... MAIS VOCÊ TOCA MUITO BEM...- diz ela gritando – e também você disse que não tinha entrado em nehuma – ela disse abaixando a cabeça – e-eu... só quiz ajudar – diz ela se soltando e saindo correndo

Inuyasha ficou ali olhando-a sair correndo.

- muito obrigado kagome...

oOoOoOo

kagome continuo correndo e correndo quando estava já longe foi andado e olhando para trás para ver se ele não a seguia, quando foi se bateu e alguém

- me desculpe – se desculpa kagome

- olha por onde anda guria – diz kikyou – meninas vamos aqui está muito poluido – finaliza ela saindo acompanhada de kagura e ayame

- que garota mais exibida, my credu – diz kagome saindo dali.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Palco do lago_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- ah já chega cadê a kagome! – diz sango

- eu juro que não sei – fala rin – e o inuyasha também não apareceu mais – termina ela

- será que esses dois não tão... hummm eu não sei não – comenta mirok

- será que você só pensa nisso hem mirok – diz inuyasha chegando ali

- hehe foi mal! – diz ele dando um sorriso e coçando a cabeça

- você viu a kagome? – pergunta sango

- eu... "eu não posso falar o que ouve"... Não, não vi ela – diz inuyasha se sentando

- onde será que ela foi.

Inuyasha apenas fica pensando.

* * *

_Em baixo de uma arvore _

* * *

Kagome esta bem longe do acampamento não voltaria já pra lá estava muito assustada, vai que o inuyasha viesse de novo atras dela. Então ela ficaria ali até anoitecer e depois voltaria e iria direto para seu dormitorio. Ela estava ali embaixo de uma arvore muito bonita chamada 'Ipé Amarelo', estava também com o seu caderninho de musica, e estava escrevendo uma letra...

_**Seu Jeito**_

o jeito que voce me trata  
me faz desconfiar  
não sei se é seu jeito  
ou falta de emoção  
as vezes penso que não faz diferença  
mas sinto que no fundo  
existe uma grande paixão

o jeito que voce me fala,  
não te deixa esconder  
não sei se é verdade.  
mas assim me sinto tão bem  
as vezes penso não fazer diferença  
mas como eu te quero  
sei que voce me quer tambem

assuas cartas viram juramentos  
de um amor que não tem fim  
palavras viram loucos sentimentos  
de ter vocês só pra mim

só palavras não bastam pra dizer  
tudo aquilo que sinto com você  
com um olhar eu sei  
que vai me responder

- hum... eu acho que está... ai nem eu não sei... – diz kagome fechando caderno e fitando o céu, já estava escurecendo e logo ela voltaria para o acampamento.

Já estava tarde então ela decidiu voltar. Mas no caminho ela viu dois homem vestido com roupa preta que conversavam algo que não deu para ouvir direito, depois que aqueles dois homem foram ela correu para o acampamento.

* * *

_Dormitório das meninas_

* * *

Kagome foi entrando parecia não ter ninguém, mas quando foi se virando ela deu de cara com sango e rin.

- kagome onde você estava? – pergunta sango

- e-eu... bem eu fui dar uma volta no campo – diz ela com um sorriso fraco

- hum... mas poderia ter nos avisado pelo menos! – comenta rin

- me desculpe... prometo que de agora em diante eu sempre avisarei vocês... esta bem!

- certo – diz sango e rin juntas

* * *

_Num galpão abandonado ali perto_

* * *

- senhor está tudo certo é só começar – diz um homem

- certo... huhuhu então podemos dar inicio – responde um homem de cabelo negro e ondulado

- com licença senhor – diz o homem saindo

- naraku... quando vamos transporta o dinheiro falso

- assim que eu conseguir o que eu quero – diz naraku se sentando numa cadeira

- e o que você quer? – pergunta kagura

- você vai descobrir... calma – diz ele olhando para o lado onde fica o acampamento

- certo... já estou de saída

- tudo bem... amanha eu vou fazer uma visitinha a meu caro amigo myuga... huhuhu – diz ele também saindo dali.

Continua...

* * *

Aew pessoal mais um capitulo postado... foi mal a demora... :D

Nossa entraram gente nova para a historia... myuga, naraku e kagura....

Bem mais vai entrar bem mais gente esperem por esperar...

Nossa o que será que o naraku quer... e o que será vai acontecer nessa tal visitinha ao myuga... hum pode acontecer muitas coisas...

Ai iai ai iai inuyasha e kagome tão começando a se darem bem... ta ta eu sei mais ou menos... mas como diz o ditado 'devagar e sempre'...


	6. A Proposta!

A Proposta

No outro dia de manha estava tudo na mil maravilhas todos conversavam alegremente.

Depois do café da manha todos foram para suas devidas oficinas. Mas já na sala do diretor do acampamento.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Sala do diretor _

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- senhor, você tem visita – diz a secretaria

- ah sim pode deixar entrar – autoriza myuga

Naraku entrar calmo se senta a frente da mesa do diretor, espera a secretaria sair.

- o que deseja... hem naraku? – pergunta myuga

- vejo que seu acampamento está mais cheio esse verão, isso é bom... mas vamos direto ao ponto... eu vim aqui lhe propor uma proposta – diz naraku

- que tipo de proposta?

- hum... notei que ficou interessado... quero montar uma banda de jovens, mas eu preciso dos jovens

- deixa eu ver se eu entendi... você quer montar um banda, certo... – naraku afirma sim com a cabeça – mas não tem jovens, ou seja você quer que seda alguns jovens para você... é isso 'maninho' – diz myuga se levantando da cadeira

- é – responde naraku ainda calmo

- olha eu não sei... – interrompido por naraku

- myuga... isso na verdade é uma chance para alguns... mas pense bem preciso apenas de 6 jovens... deve ter talentosos aqui

- olha... jovens talentos é o que não falta, e também... – de repente ele se lembrou de inuyasha.

- e também? – diz naraku

- eu aceito... você disse 6 né, vou fazer um seleção e os melhores estarão a sua disposição – finaliza myuga

- perfeito, eu espero – diz naraku saindo dali.

Fora dali em seu carro naraku ia cantando vitória.

- huhuhu perfeito, agora posso começar os meus planos.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Oficina de canto_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- muito bem... Vocês estão com as vozes bem afinadas – elogiava a professora dulce

- então o que faremos depois? – pergunta rin para sango

- ah... eu não sei direito, mas os garotos falaram para nos espera-los no palco – responde sango

- ah kagome é para você ir também!

- é... olha eu não sei se vai... interrompida por sango

- não tem essa de 'não sei se vai dar', você vai e acabou

- mas... interrompida novamente por sango

- sem mas

- ta bem eu vou! – finaliza kagome

- então é isso pessoal, amanha começaremos a pegar mais pesado – diz dulce a professora de canto.

- até amanha

Saindo dali as três se esbarram com as outras três.

- olha me desculpe... - diz rin até ser interrompida por kagura

- desculpe nada você que é uma desastrada, vamos – diz kagura.

Rin apenas abaixa a cabeça

- hei... você não vai deixar que ela fale assim vai – diz sango

- não de bola pra ela, levante sua cabeça e ande em frente – diz kagome

- hahahaha olha só antes uma fracassada agora é um trio hahahaha – diz ayame tirando sarro

- DESINFETA O CRUZ CREDO, SOME DAQUI NINGUÉM TE CHAMOU, VAMOS CIRCULANDO – grita sango nervosa

As três correram dali.

- rsrsrs calma sango... rin? – fala kagome

- sim – diz ela

- preste atenção nesta frase... "Nunca abaixe a cabeça para aqueles que querem fazer você infeliz, tenha atitude e diga sempre: Eu Sou Mais Eu" – disse kagome, e assim as três sorriram e continuaram a andar.

Foram andando até chegarem no palco se sentaram na borda e ficaram conversando um pouco, até os garotos chegarem.

- meninas! – diz mirok

- ah vocês chegaram – diz rin com um lindo sorriso no rosto

- pra variar – diz sango

Kagome apenas olha para os lados fazendo de conta que nem via inuyasha que estava na sua frente.

- kagome – chamava inuyasha

E ela nem ai

- kagome! – agora foi um pouco mais alto

Ela se agüentava

- KAGOME! – pronto inuyasha deu um berro que deu para o acampamento inteiro ouvir.

Ela olha pra ele com calma e diz.

- sim, o que deseja? – pergunta kagome

Ele caiu de cara no chão.

"_será que ela só ouviu quando eu gritei?" – _pensava ele

- inuyasha? – agora era a vez dela chama

- hum... a sim eu queria saber se posso falar com você um momentinho? – pergunta ele

- ah... olha eu... – não pode terminar a frase já que foi sendo puxada por ele para um quanto mais afastado do grupo

- olha se foi por ontem eu peço desculpas – diz ela

- não vou te desculpar – diz ele

- o que? Mas por quê?

- eu não te chamei para te desculpar... eu te chamei para te agradecer – diz ele segurando as mão delas

- agradecer? – pergunta ela confusa.

- sim, você estava certa, você me ajudou a achar no que sou bom...i eu te agradeço

- ah sim claro – diz ela se soltando das mãos dele - eu vou voltar pra lá se não se importa – diz ela já fugindo

- ta bem, diz que eu já estou indo.

Ela voltou pra lá mas ele foi para outro lugar

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Sala de reunião_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

O diretor myuga estava com uma folha na mão e estava a conversa com todos os professores do acampamento.

- senhoras, senhores... chamei todos aqui pois quero falar sobre um oportunidade que ganhamos. – começa myuga – vamos escolher seis jovens, quanto elas como eles para formarem uma banda para serem patrocinada pelo senhor Naraku Yoshida, e assim eu peço a todos que me dêem o nome de rapazes que são bons em: bateria, teclado, guitarra.

E eu peço três meninas na parte do canto. Mas isso é para ficar por enquanto entre nos certo.

- claro que sim , e afinal eu tenho meninas super talentosas – diz dulce

- que bom – diz myuga

- na minha turma tem um garoto muito bom em bateria, como é o nome dele mesmo... – diz Ricardo.

- será que não seria inuyasha? – pergunta myuga

- isso mesmo esse é o nome

- quero ele, então só precisa ainda, de cinco, guitarra, teclado e canto. Então muito obrigado e pode voltarem a seus afazeres.

Todos saem dali e voltam para seus afazeres.

* * *

_Em frente a saída dos banheiros _

* * *

Inuyasha estava sentado num banco dali até chegar uma garota já se apresentando e se sentando ao seu lado.

- oi, eu me chamo kikyou – diz ela já sentado ao seu lado

- ham... eu sou inuyasha – diz ele meio sem vontade de conversa

Ela não parava de falar ele já estava quase caindo do sono mas parasse que ele foi salvo quando uma garota de cabelo vermelho chamou-a.

- já vou – gritou ela – então te vejo mais tarde? – pergunta ela

- talvez – responde ele

- então tchau

Falando isso ela se foi.

- a graças a deus... ela fala de mais... ta aonde eu ia mesmo? – se pergunta inuyasha – ah já sei.

Dizendo isso ele sai dali.

* * *

_Num galpão abandonado ali perto_

* * *

- então é só isso, você quer forma uma banda ai... que bonitinhu – diz kagura gargalhando

- quieta... você é uma burra por acaso, é claro que eu não quero só forma uma banda quero algo mais – diz naraku

- e o que seria?

- me diga o que uma banda faz?

- hum... toca musicas

- isso e essas musicas vão para onde?

- para uma gravadora

- isso e eu vou gravar essas musicas para transforma em cd 'pirata', e assim ganhar muito dinheiro.

- ah entendi, se isso der certo é claro.

- é claro que vai dar certo.

- tudo bem – diz ela saindo dali

Naraku se levanta de sua cadeira vai até a janela e olha para o acampamento.

- é claro que vai dar certo... tudo o que eu planejo da certo... espero que o myuga não demore muito, preciso disso logo.

*-*-*-*

_Palco_

*-*-*-*

- então vocês estudam em escolas diferentes – diz mirok

- uhum... não conhecia ninguém se não fosse a sango e a rin – diz kagome

- de que cidade você é? – pergunta sango

- Los Angeles e vocês? – pergunta ela

- eu sou de nova Iorque – diz sango

- eu também sou de nova Iorque – diz rin – mas só que maiôs do norte, sango é mais pro sul.

- eu sou de san Francisco – diz mirok

- e eu e o inuyasha samos de Miami – diz sesshoumaru

- nossa vocês moram longe daqui fora o mirok – comenta kagome

- em falar de inuyasha onde ta ele? – pergunta mirok

- ali – diz kagome

- ali aonde?

- atrás de você

- hum... a você esta ai... desde de quando

- olha se eu ti falar que eu estou aqui desde que vocês tavam falando de escolas diferentes tu vai acreditar – diz inuyasha

- ah talvez, quem sabe.

- hahahaha – riram o resto

- como você é desligado – diz inuyasha rindo

- eu não sou desligado, eu sou... eu sei lá o que eu sou – diz mirok

- hahahaha – e mais uma vez o pessoal riu

- então eu e as outras já voltamos ok – diz sango saindo dali puxando kagome e rin

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Nos banheiros _

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- o que foi sango por que você nos tirou de lá? – pergunta kagome

- hum... rin – diz sango

- o que tem a rin?

- é o que tem eu? – pergunta rin confusa

- vocês notarão como o sesshoumaru não tirava o olha da rin – diz sango

Rin ficou vermelha que nem um pimentão

- rsrsrs – ria kagome

- e você também senhorita kagome – diz sango

- eu também o que? – pergunta kagome

- o inuyasha – diz sango

- é eu também notei – afirma rin

Agora foi a vez de a kagome ficar vermelha

- hahahaha – riam as duas

- é mais e o mirok hem... – diz kagome

- o que tem ele? – pergunta sango

- ele também não tirava o olho da você – diz rin

- ah parem de mentir – dia sango

- hahahaha – agora foi vez de a sango ficar vermelha

- vem vamos – diz rin

- vamos – diz sango

- eu já vou indo – diz kagome

- ta bom – diz rin

As duas saíram do banheiro

Kagome ficou se olhando no espelho.

- ai, ele me olhando por que será – se perguntava ela.

Dizendo isso ela foi para fora estava andando quando se bateu com alguém e caiu de bunda no chão

- ai me desculpe eu não estava prestando atenção – diz ela sem mesmo olha para a pessoa que tinha se esbarrado

- tudo bem – diz aquela pessoa lhe estendendo a mão

- obrigada – diz ela agora olhando para ele

- oi me chamo kouga Ikeda – diz ele estendo a mão

- oi sou kagome Higurashi – diz ela retribuindo o gesto

- engraçado esse já o quinto dia e eu nem tinha te visto ainda

- é nem eu

- olha não quero ser grosso mais eu tenho uma coisa para fazer

- tudo bem

- tchau, te mais – diz ele indo.

- até – diz ela seguindo seu caminho

*-*-*-*-*

_Cozinha_

*-*-*-*-*

- oi mãe – diz kagome entrando na cozinha

- oi filha – diz sua mãe depositando um beijo em sua testa

- quer ajuda – se oferece kagome

- se quiser

- beleza, o que eu tenho que fazer.

- você pode ir enchendo as forminhas de massa – diz mãe da kagome

- certo

Kagome encheu mais de 95 forminhas e depois disso sua mãe a dispensou e ela foi para seu quarto e lá desmaio na cama e acabou dormindo.

oOoOoOo

Mais tarde...

Ela acordou e foi no banheiro lavou sua cara e foi ver a hora e se assustou era 18:35 tinha dormindo tanto assim, foi para fora e veio um vento leve e sereno mais muito gostoso.

- será que você me daria a hora de uma volta – pergunta ele

- hum... – ela se assustou – inuyasha... Ta bom – responde ela

Os dois foram passando pelo acampamento e chegaram até no lago.

- nossa que lindo – disse kagome

- é, é muito lindo mesmo – concordou ele.

O lago estava meio laranja com vermelho por causa do sol, era uma arte, uma foto àquela hora seria uma boa.

- então... interrompido por alguém

- você esta ai – disse aquela ser

- hum kikyou o que faz aqui? – pergunta inuyasha

- credo você esta com essa ai... eu te esperei e você não veio ai resolvi vir aqui

- com licença – diz kagome saindo dali

- kagome – inuyasha chamou mais não adiantou

- inuyasha – chama kikyou

- o que? – pergunta ele

- nada

Ele cai de cara no chão

- já vou indo tenho que acorda cedo amanha – diz inuyasha saindo dali deixando kikyou sozinha

- é eu também – diz ela também saindo dali.

oOoOoOo

kagome ia andando em direção do seu dormitório pensando no que ouve pouco atrás estava com raiva, por que ela teve que chegar justo naquela hora, mas deixa pra lá não era para acontecer nada naquele dia, mas quem sabe no outro...

**Continua...**

* * *

Aew pessoal mais um capitulo postado... foi mal a demora... :D

Nossa olha a proposta do naraku só ele mesmo... cd pirata ela vai acabar mau ainda.

E aquela frase que a kagome disse para a rin... "Nunca abaixe a cabeça para aqueles que querem fazer você infeliz, tenha atitude e diga sempre: Eu Sou Mais Eu"

Legal neh, ela ta certa não se deve rebaixar pra os outros.

Kkkkk e àquela hora quando o inuyasha ta chamando a kagome e ela faz de conta que nem ta ouvindo shaushashuas... Só ela mesmo

Iii as meninas já estão desconfiando dos olhares dos garotos shauhuas também eles nem sabe disfarça...

Entrou mais um para a historia... Kouga (foi mal para quem não gosta dele mais eu tenho uma supresa)

Ele apenas vai se ver como amigo da kagome só isso ele vai ser louco por outra...

Tinha que ser a kikyou para estragar tudo mesmo (me perdoem para que gosta dela)

Tinha que chegar justo na hora ta louco, mais tudo bem vai ter mais oportunidade pela frente neh...

O capitulo 7 ta em andamento... assim que estiver pronto eu posto ok...

* * *

Bjuss e até aproxima...


	7. O Concurso

O Concurso

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_No outro dia..._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Kagome acordou cedo foi até o banheiro e tomou um banho e depois foi acorda as outras duas.

- sango acorda – chama kagome

- mais 5 minutos mamãe – diz sango se encolhendo

- eu não sou sua mãe. – diz kagome indo para a cama da rin.

- rin acorda – chama kagome

- a corda eu já vendi – responde rin dormindo

- õô aff... eu vou te que acorda do jeito tradicional

Kagome foi até a cozinha e trouxe duas tampas de panela.

- pronto agora elas acordam

Kagome bateu as tampas uma contra a outra fazendo um barulhão e assim acordando as outras com um susto.

- O QUE ACONTCEU? – perguntou sango acordado num relâmpago

- QUEM MORREU? – diz rin

- vocês daqui a pouco se não se alevantarem – diz kagome

- kagome eu te mato – diz sango correndo atrás dela.

- eu já vou indo para o refeitório encontro vocês lá – diz kagome saindo de lá.

- eu vou tomar um banho – diz rin

- nada disso eu primeiro – dia sango

- vai eu vou dormi mais um pouco então – diz rin

- okay

Kagome foi para a cozinha devolver as tampas.

- pra que isso? – pergunta sua mãe

- pra acorda a sango e a rin – diz kagome

- rsrsrs e conseguiu?

- uhum

- pode ir tomar seu café já

- eu vou esperar as duas – diz kagome se sentando numa cadeira

- tudo bem – diz sua mãe se sentando a sua frente – e ai como está o acampamento?

- muito legal, obrigada mãe. – diz kagome abraçando sua mãe

- de nada – diz ela retribuindo o abraço

* * *

_Dormitório dos garotos_

* * *

- ACORDA SEUS DORMINHOCOS – grita sesshoumaru

- ah sesshoumaru ta louco vai acorda outro – diz mirok

- tudo bem... INUYASHA ACORADA SEU BUNDÃO – grita sesshoumaru

- me deixa dormi... que droga – reclama inuyasha

- tudo bem – sesshoumaru foi até o banheiro e trouxe na mão uma jarra cheia de água gelada, e...

- agora vocês vão acorda – diz sesshoumaru jogando água em cima deles.

- QUE IDEIA FOI ESSA – bufa inuyasha

- aiii... que água mais fria. – diz mirok se encolhendo.

- ta chega vamos se arrume, vejo vocês no refeitório.

- okay – diz os dois juntos

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_No refeitório_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Depois de 45 minutos os restantes que faltavam foram para o refeitório e se sentaram-se à mesa. Kagome e sesshoumaru estavam tão bem, e bem acordados também.

- que cara de sono são essas? – perguntou a mãe de kagome lhe servindo café

- pergunta pra kagome – diz rin quase dormindo sentada.

- sesshoumaru você me paga – diz inuyasha se segurando para não cair para traz

- é tu me pa... – mirok não pode terminar a frase já que caiu de cara no sanduíche que estava tentando comer.

- i acho melhor vocês dormirem mais um pouco, ou dormirem mais cedo da próxima vez.

- também acho – diz sango tomando seu café para tirar o sono.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Fora do refeitório_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- cara ela não dá bola pra mim! – diz kouga meio triste

- hum... do que você estava falando mesmo? – pergunta houjo

- esqu... - ele parou de falar pois viu alguém se aproximando, ela veio passando por eles quando de repente...

- AYAME EU TE AMO... VOCÊ É TUDO PARA MIM... – ele gritava sem se importa se os outros olhavam para ele ou não.

- ayame quem é esse? – pergunta kikyou

- eu sei lá – responde ayame passando por ele sem ao menos olha-lo

- AYAME OLHA PRA MIM MEU AMOR.

PLAFT

Ayame tinha dado um tapa na cara do pobre kouga, a marca ficou muito bem visível.

- vamos – dizia ayame continuando a andar.

Ali estirado no chão continuava o outro.

- kouga você esta bem? – pergunta houjo preocupado

- ela me ama *-* – ele diz com os olhos brilhando

- ¬¬' é eu acho que ele não esta bem, já esta até delirando.

_**Voltando ao refeitório... na cozinha...**_

- a ola senhor myuga – dizia a mãe de kagome enquanto pegava uma forma no forno.

- bom dia, hum... o cheiro esta ótimo – elogiava ele

- a obrigada é torta de maça, aceita uma fatia?

- mais é claro – ele comeu a fatia dada – bem eu na verdade vim aqui para colar um aviso.

- sobre o que?

- vai ter uma seleção para o canto

- hum... vão escolher algum jovem

- sim é o que esperamos

- que bom

- bem vou colar então

- sim claro, tenha um bom dia então – diz ela com um lindo sorriso no rosto.

- pra você também – dizendo isso, myuga foi para a sala principal do refeitório.

Ele colou o aviso na parte principal e foi para a sua sala, no aviso estava escrito.

* * *

Aviso

Garotas que tem talento na parte do canto

Estamos abrindo um concurso para selecionar

Garotas para um projeto.

Quem estiver interessado favor falar com

A professora de canto.

Professora Dulce

* * *

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Pátio central_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- e então quem vai? – pergunta rin

- quem vai o que? – pergunta sango

- ora no concurso de canto

- eu to fora

- aff e você kagome?

- eu o que? – pergunta kagome

- o concurso de canto? – diz rin

- eu não sei

- a vai por favor vai ser divertido

- ahh

- por favor – rin pedia já de joelhos

- ta eu vou mais por você

- OBAAA

- mais também não precisa festejar tão alto né -_-

* * *

_Dentro do refeitório_

* * *

- tu vai? – pergunta ayame

- mais é claro, e também ninguém pode comigo essa vaga já é minha – diz kikyou toda confiante.

- ta mi fala quem era aquele doido ali de fora antes? – pergunta kikyou olhando para a amiga

- eu já disse que não sei.

oOoOoOo

_**Voltando ao pátio...**_

- olha eu não tenho certeza se vou ou não vou – falava kagome

- vai, você disse que ia – dizia rin puxando a amiga para a sala de canto

- mas... Interrompida por sango

- olha quem ta lá – diz ela apontando para duas garotas que estavam na porta

- quer saber eu vou mesmo – diz kagome se soltando de rin e indo em direção a sala de canto

- oba – festeja rin baixinho

- "talvez eu também tente... eu sei lá eu vou ver como é" – pensa sango.

As duas garotas que estava na porta da sala de canto era kikyou e ayame elas estavam falando com a professora dulce.

- eu quero me inscrever – fala kikyou

- eu também – diz ayame

- certo o nome de vocês duas já estão aqui – diz dulce

Elas saem dali mais é claro que se encontram com kagome, rin e sango.

- olha se não são as "fracassadas" – diz kikyou

- kagome você ouviu alguma coisa? – diz sango

- não e você rin?

- também não, mas espere eu ouvi umas moscas, bakas e tontas.

- é vamos sair daqui logo antes que essa doença passe para nos – termina kagome

Kikyou e ayame saem dali bufando de raiva.

- "kagome... você me paga, me aguarde" – pensava kikyou com um sorrisinho sinico nos lábios.

- vamos sair daqui logo – diz ayame

- é vamos esse local está poluído demais pro meu gosto.

_**Na sala de canto...**_

- meninas vão entrar no concurso? – pergunta dulce

- sim – diz kagome

- que bom, então deixa-me ver... kagome, rin... – ela para e olha para sango – você vai participar né?

- eu não sei – diz ela pensando – tudo bem eu participo

- estão inscritas

- agora vamos ver que musicas vamos cantar – diz kagome

- eu já sei a minha, mas eu quero a sugestão de vocês – diz rin.

- então vamos para o nosso dormitório – propõe sango

- sim claro vamos – concordam as duas.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Sala de bateria_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- você já esta no projeto, daí eu vou ver quem vai ser na parte do teclado e da guitarra. – diz Ricardo.

- "é até sei que vai ser escolhido" – pensa inuyasha

- eu já vou indo se quiser pode ficar parta treinar.

- a sim eu vou ficar mais um pouco.

* * *

_Dormitório das garotas_

* * *

- eu gostei, a letra é linda – diz kagome com a folha da letra na mão.

- ai que bom estou mais tranqüilizada – diz rin respirando fundo

- eu me escrevi mais eu nem sei o que cantar – diz sango

- eu te ajudo – diz kagome – eu vou cantar essa

- hum que legal, vamos treinar

- vamos sim – concorda kagome

_**No outro dormitório de garotas...**_

- kikyou qual musica você vai cantar? – pergunta ayame

- essa "eu tenho um ótimo plano para acabar com você... Kagome" – diz ela mostrando a musica.

- hum... você já se escreveram? – pergunta kagura

- sim e você – diz ayame

- eu também, agora a pouco

- eu já volto, treine as musicas de vocês se quiserem ser como eu – diz kikyou saindo dali.

- aonde você vai? – pergunta ayame

- ver um negocio – diz ela saindo dali.

* * *

_Dormitório dos garotos_

* * *

- ah então quer dizer que você passou naquele projeto – diz mirok

- é sim

- rum então quer dizer que eles não ficaram surdos quando te ouviram tocar – diz sesshoumaru

- grrr... Claro que não ne

- agora me diz o que tu vai fazer de tão importante amanha? – pergunta mirok

- eu vou me encontrar com a kagome hué – responde inuyasha

- hum olha olha em

POFT

É sim mirok tinha levado um muro na cabeça e estava com um galo ali.

Mas sem eles saberem alguém estava do lado de fora e ouviu muito bem quando o inuyasha disse que iriam se encontrar com a kagome no outro dia.

- "já sei" – pensa Kikyou, ela rapidamente saiu dali e voltou para o seu dormitório.

oOoOoOo

_**No Outro Dia...**_

* * *

_Dormitório das garotas_

* * *

- ai que dia mais lindo. A o encontro – diz kagome correndo para o banheiro

- ela ficou louca é? – perguntou rin para sango

- não a louca desse quarto é você

- ?

- vem parece que ela tem algo para fazer.

- é eu to com fome – diz rin

As duas então vão para o refeitório.

* * *

_Dormitório dos garotos_

* * *

- nossa que cansaço – diz inuyasha se espreguiçando

- novidade – diz sesshoumaru

- hei é agora de manha esse teu tal encontro – diz mirok

- hum... É kuso – diz inuyasha correndo para o banheiro

- eu acho que vou falar para a kagome marca encontro com ele todo dia de manha – diz sesshoumaru

- é mais por que? – pergunta mirok

- daí assim ele acorda cedo

- hum... é uma boa ideia... cara eu to com fome

- vamos para o refeitório então

- vamos – concorda mirok

_**No dormitório das outras garotas...**_

- "hehe é hoje... que você me paga kagome" – pensa kikyou encanto se apronta, depois disso ela vai até uma arvore próximo ao dormitório de inuyasha.

oOoOoOo

- melhor eu ir senão vou acabar me atrasando – diz inuyasha saindo dali.

Ele foi em rumo a aquela trilha onde encontrou com kagome uma vez sem querer, chegou até aquele local e ficou esperando-a

-" hum vai ser na trilha, perfeito assim não terá muita gente por perto" – pensa kikyou entrando na trilha. E chega perto de inuyasha

- hum.. "tem alguém ai... será que é a kagome?" – pensa inuyasha

Kikyou então aparece em sua frente.

- oi – diz ela

- hum você... o que faz aqui?

- nada só vim dar uma volta – diz ela chegando mais perto dele

E ela vai chegando e chegando mais perto até que... seus lábios toca nos deles... ele ficou imobilizado, não se mexia nem pra afasta-la nem para retribui, mas...

- desculpe, mas incomodo algo? – diz kagome chegando ali

**Continua...**

* * *

Gente me desculpe pela eenoooorrrmmmee demora...

Mas já viu eu escrevia... apagava... pensava e assim era...

Mas finalmente eu conseguir terminar esse capitulo para postar para vocês...

XD

Espero que gostaram deste capitulo...

Conto com os reviews de vcs...

Bjusss e até a próxima...


	8. Quando a Chuva Passar!

_**Capitulo 8. Quando a Chuva Passar**_

_R__e__c__a__p__i__t__u__l__a__n__d__o__.__.__._

_- hum.. "tem alguém ai... será que é a kagome?" – pensa inuyasha_

_Kikyou então aparece em sua frente._

_- oi – diz ela_

_- hum você... o que faz aqui?_

_- nada só vim dar uma volta – diz ela chegando mais perto dele _

_E ela vai chegando e chegando mais perto até que... seus lábios toca nos deles... ele ficou imobilizado, não se mexia nem pra afasta-la nem para retribui, mas... _

_- desculpe, mas incomodo algo? – diz kagome chegando ali_

Quando a chuva passar

Inuyasha então volta a si e empurra kikyou – kagome

Kagome sem ouvir mais nada sai dali correndo e inuyasha atrás a chamando.

- KAGOME ESPERRA EU POSSO EXPLICAR – gritava inuyasha

Sorte que aquela hora o pessoal estava no refeitório assim ninguém viu uma garota correndo e chorando e um garoto atrás dela a chamando.

Ela correu e correu e o despistou, ela foi ao lugar onde ela pode refletir, foi embaixo daquela arvore de ipê amarelo e se sentou lá e chorou todas as lagrimas que podia...

- por que? – ela se perguntava...

oOoOoOo

- aonde ela foi, kagome eu preciso te explicar – diz inuyasha – "eu vou te encontrar e te explicar tudo eu juro" – pensa ele confiante.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Na trilha do lago..._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- hahahaha ela teve o que mereceu, tadinha deve estar chorando muito, eu disse que você me pagaria... – kikyou então dali rindo.

Naquela hora começou a cair pingos de chuva... e ai a chuva começou a engrossar

Quando a Chuva Passar

Ivete Sangalo

Pra que falar?  
Se você não quer me ouvir  
Fugir agora não resolve nada...

Inuyasha ainda a procurava...

Mas não vou chorar  
Se você quiser partir  
Às vezes a distância ajuda  
E essa tempestade  
Um dia vai acabar...

Kagome estava sentada em baixo daquela arvore chorando...

Só quero te lembrar  
De quando a gente  
Andava nas estrelas  
Nas horas lindas  
Que passamos juntos...

Inuyasha já tinha procurado em tudo... menos lá...

A gente só queria amar e amar  
E hoje eu tenho certeza  
A nossa história não  
Termina agora  
Pois essa tempestade  
Um dia vai acabar...

Kagome se encolhe por causa do frio...

(Refrão)  
Quando a chuva passar  
Quando o tempo abrir  
Abra a janela  
E veja: Eu sou o Sol...  
Eu sou céu e mar  
Eu sou seu e fim  
E o meu amor é imensidão...

Inuyasha então parou em frente o dormitório onde kagome dorme e foi ver se ela estava lá...

Só quero te lembrar  
De quando a gente  
Andava nas estrelas  
Nas horas lindas  
Que passamos juntos...

Kagome não estava lá... então algo fez ele andar para dentro da floresta...

A gente só queria amar e amar  
E hoje eu tenho certeza  
A nossa história  
Não termina agora  
Pois essa tempestade  
Um dia vai acabar...

Kagome estava ali ainda sentada quando de repente ela olha pra frente e viu inuyasha ali parado...

Quando a chuva passar  
Quando o tempo abrir  
Abra a janela  
E veja: Eu sou o Sol...  
Eu sou céu e mar  
Eu sou seu e fim  
E o meu amor é imensidão...

Ela então se levantou e já ia saindo dali quando sentiu ele segurar seu braço...

Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!  
Hey! Hey!  
Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!...

- me solta – diz kagome

- não – responde ele

- o que você quer? – pergunta ela

- te explicar

- não quero ouvir – ela tenta se soutar de novo mais foi em vão

Ele então a pressiona contra a arvore.

- você vai me escutar, por bem ou por mal.

- me solta seu idiota, lunático.

- NÃO – agora ele diz brabo

Ela fica um pouco assustada, percebendo isso ele pede desculpa e então continua a falar.

- aquilo que você viu foi... Ela chegou lá de repente na hora eu não sei o que deu em mim... Eu...

- basta... Agora por favor, me solta...

- kagome...

- não – ela diz olhando pro lado

Num impulso ele rouba um beijo dela, ela sem saber direito retribui, mas assim que eles cessam...

PLAFT

- por que fez isso? – ela pergunta chorando novamente – por quê?

Então ela sai correndo dali e vai para o dormitório.

E ele fica ali parado e também sai dali mais para outro rumo...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_No refeitório_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- é só queria saber como está lá... os dois devem estar no maior amasso – diz mirok

- "será que ele só pensa nisso" – pensa sango

- ah-h então v-você goste de tocar teclado né – diz rin

- sim – responde sesshoumaru

- hum...

Inuyasha entrou ali e se sentou a mesa, mais com o pensamento longe.

oOoOoOo

Kagome chegou ao dormitório e se deitou em sua cama...

Ela agora tinha cessado um pouco seu choro mais ainda estava muito triste, queria muito saber o porquê de ele ter marcado um encontro com ela e ainda fazer aquilo...

- será que ele só quer brincar com meus sentimentos – diz ela deprimida

Mas então se lembrou que o concurso começava hoje, ela queria desistir mais algo dizia para ela continuar.

No refeitório...

Inuyasha ainda estava paralisado.

- inuyasha? – chamava mirok

Ele nem piscava...

- inuyasha? – agora ele chamou um pouco mais alto

Mais nada...

- já chega... INUYASHA?

Agora sim ele tinha voltado a si

- o que houve? – pergunta inuyasha

- não é eu quem pergunto?

- aconteceu o pior... – começa ele

- não me diga que tu passaste dos limites! – diz mirok

- ¬¬'... NÃO É NADA DISSO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO...

- então o que foi? – pergunta sango agora

- bem eu estava lá esperando então...

Ele conta tudo o que aconteceu...

oOoOoOo

Kagome estava deitada em sua cama ainda pensado, mais agora não era em inuyasha mais sim em qual musica ela iria cantar...

Ela pegou uma pasta de musica e começou a ver qual seria... ficou em duvidas entre em duas... mas no fim acabou escolhendo qual delas iria cantar no concurso que seria a tarde.

Continua...

Certo certo acabou sem mais ou menos... mas as minhas semanas anda meio cheias e ai as vezes eu não tenho tempo... mas agora isso passou...

Até a próxima...

Pessoal é o seguinte quero ajuda para saber qual historia eu posto primeiro...

Tem duas opções...

essa é a 1ª

'Quem não cola não sai da escola'

numa escola onde tudo era normal...

até a chegada de um novo professor...

regras novas foram feitas e agora todos deveriam seguilas...

mas tem gente que não segue...

trailer...

ela a certinha

- é o seguinte eu não colo

a amiga dela esta nem ai

- se eu não colar eu reprovo

o amigo dela ajuda (a amiga dela)

- qual você quer?

- 3-a)

ela não concorda

- "eles vão acabar numa fria... ou seja na sala do diretor"

mais conhece alguém

- HEI! O que tu pensa que esta fazendo?

mais ele não é nada amigavel

- fica longe de mim

o amigo dessa pessoal é...

- hentai yarou

eles tem um plano

- temos que tirar esse professor daqui

mas como? era o que eles queriam saber!

* * *

gente essa é a 2ª

"inuyasha e naruto"

'confusões no cruzeiro'

o que era para ser um descando para uns... virou confusões para outros...

o pessoal de konoha... vai para um cruzeiro de ferias...

mas o pessoal de tóquio também vai e muitas confusões vão rolar...

trailer...

eles ficaram feliz em viajar num cruzeiro por dez dias

- uhuuuu – todos estavam animados

mas também desanimados por outro lado...

- mas é claro que não vão sozinhos mandaremos alguns senseis juntos

- ahhhh - desanimação total

mas irmãos no mesmo cruzeiro não dá certo

- ah ninguém merece

- digo o mesmo

encontros...

- o que você faz aqui?

- vim passar ferias hué

todo mundo ficou loco

- tem gente?

- não é o cocô quem ta falando

- o.O

um baile vai acontecer

- flores?

- não são cenouras

- que bom que eu sou vegetariana

mais no fim tudo da certo

- nossa que pena que as ferias terminaram

- é

- para onde a gente vai ano que vem

- pro Alaska

- O QUE?

muitas confusões vão rolar...

* * *

agora vocês votem em qual historias você preferem que eu poste primeiro...

1 ou 2

conto com vocês bjuss


	9. O resultado e o plano de kikyou!

O Resultado do Festival e o Plano de Kikyou

~*~ _Salão Principal_ ~*~

Estavam todos no salão onde seria realizado o festival de canto, tinha um palco na frente e logo atrás muitas cadeiras, todos se arrumaram em seus devidos lugares e assim daria inicio ao concurso.

Kagome, sango e rin estava sentadas nas cadeiras da frente conversando quando de repente veio no ar um cheiro forte.

- ai meninas vocês sentiram isso – pergunta kagome com a mão no nariz

- ai que nojo, que será que foi que soltou o rojão – diz sango também com a mão no nariz.

- não, não parece rojão, mas sim um perfume – diz rin.

- quem seria o loco de usar isso – diz kagome

- que tal ela? – pergunta sango apontando o dedo para kikyou que entrava agora no salão.

- rsrsrs, e olha que o cheiro vem dela – diz rin.

- do que vocês estão rindo perdedoras? – pergunta kikyou se achando

- do cheiro de queijo vencido que tem o seu perfume – diz sango

- grrr... vocês saibam que esse perfume não tem cheiro de queijo estragado, ele é importado de paris

- ta mais pra ser importado do chiqueiro – diz kagome

- grrr... veremos hoje kagona, quem ira ganhar... e é claro que serei eu – diz kikyou com ar de superior

- é veremos kikinojo

- grrr... meninas vamos sair daqui – chama kikyou

- é por favor a gente não está mais agüentando seu fedor – diz rin

- hahahaha – riram as três

- boa tarde – diz beatriz

- boa tarde – responde todos em coro

- bem como devem saber hoje será feito o festival de canto, então eu vou chamar os jurados... o Senhor Myuga

- uhuuu – todos bateram palmas

- a Professora de canto Dulce

- dulce, dulce, dulce – novamente bateram palmas

- e o professor de bateria Ricardo

- heeeeeeeeee

- então vamos conhecer a primeira participante... Ayame

- a musica que eu vou cantar se chama _This Is The Life_

Take the world  
Pegue o mundo

Shakin; stirrin  
Sacudindo e agitando

That's what I've goin'on  
Isso é o que eu ando fazendo

I throw my cares up in the air  
Eu joguei minhas preocupações para o alto

And I don't think they're comin' down  
E não acho que elas voltarão pra baixo

Yeah, I love how it feels right now  
Yeah, eu amo como estou sentindo agora

This is the life! Hold on tight!  
Esta é a vida! abrace forte!

And this is the dream  
E este é o sonho

It's all I need!  
É tudo o que eu precisava!

You never know where you'll find it  
Você nunca vai saber onde achar isto

And I'm gonna take my time, yeah  
E eu vou pegar meu tempo, yeah

I'm still getting it right  
Eu ainda continuo pegando isso

This is the Life  
Esta é a vida

- uhuuuu – todos bateram palmas e teve até alguns que assoviaram

- muito bem ayame, agora vamos para a próxima... Sango

- eu não acredito ¬¬ – diz sango

- vai sango – diz rin

Sango sobe no palco.

- vai sangozinha – grita mirok

- _"eu mereço"_ – pensa ela – bem a musica que eu vou cantar é _So What _

Na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na

I guess I just lost my husband  
Acho que acabei de perder meu marido

I don't know where he went  
Eu não sei aonde ele foi

So I'm gonna drink my money  
Então vou beber meu dinheiro

I'm not gonna pay his rent (nope!)  
E não vou pagar o aluguel dele (sem chance!)

I got a brand new attitude  
Estou de postura nova

And I'm gonna wear it tonight  
E vou usá-la essa noite

I wanna get in trouble  
Eu quero me meter em encrenca

I wanna start a fight  
Eu quero começar uma briga

Na na na na na na na  
I wanna start a fight  
Eu quero começar uma briga

Na na na na na na na  
I wanna start a fight  
Eu quero começar uma briga

So so what?  
E daí?

I'm still a rock star  
Sou uma estrela do rock

I got my rock moves  
Eu tenho meu estilo roqueiro

And I don't need you  
E não preciso de você

And guess what  
E adivinhe só, Quer saber ?

I'm having more fun  
Estou me divertindo mais

And now that we're done  
Agora que terminamos

I'm gonna show you tonight  
Vou mostrar a você hoje à noite

I'm alright, I'm just fine  
Eu estou bem, Eu estou ótima

And you're a tool  
E você é idiota

So so what?  
E daí?

I am a rockstar  
Sou uma estrela do rock

I got my rock moves  
Eu tenho meu estilo roqueiro

And I don't want you tonight  
E eu não quero você hoje à noite

- SANGO, SANGO, SANGO - Platéia gritava animadamente.

- certo vamos para a próxima, Kagura

- uhuuuuu

- obrigada, obrigada... a minha musica é _Ciega, sordomuda_

Se me acaba el argumento y la metodología  
Se me acaba o argumento E a metodologia

Cada vez que se aparece frente a mí tu anatomía  
Cada vez que aparece a minha frente Sua anatomia

Por que este amor ya no entiende  
Porque este amor já não entende

De consejos, ni razones  
Conselhos e razões

Se alimenta de pretextos y le faltan pantalones  
Se alimenta de pretextos E lhe faltam as calças.

Este amor no me permite estar en pie  
Este amor não me permite Ficar em pé

Por que ya hasta me ha quebrado los talones  
Porque até já me quebrou Os calcanhares

Aunque me levante volveré a caer  
Ainda que eu me levante voltarei a cair

Si te acercas nada es útil para esta inútil  
Se você se aproxima nada é útil Pra esta inútil

Bruta, ciega, sordomuda, torpe, traste y testaruda,  
Bruta, cega, surda-muda Desajeitada, irritada, teimosa

Es todo lo que he sido, por ti me he convertido  
É tudo o que eu tenho sido, Por este amor me converti

En una cosa que no hace otra cosa más que amarte  
Em uma coisa que não faz Outra coisa além de amar você.

Pienso en ti día y noche y no se como olvidarte  
Penso em você dia e noite Não sei como te esquecer

Ay,ay,ay,ay,ay,ay,ay...(2x)

- Muito bem, to vendo que todas as garotas treinaram bastante... mas agora vamos apara a próxima, Rin

- ai sou eu – diz rin

- vai lá, eu sei que você vai fazer um show – diz kagome

- obrigada kagome

- err... a-ah musica que eu vou cantar é _I Will Be_

There's nothing I could say to you  
Não há nada que eu poderia dizer para você

Nothing I could ever do to make you see  
Nada que eu poderia fazer para te fazer enxergar

What you mean to me  
O que você significa para mim

All the pain, the tears I cried  
Toda a dor, as lágrimas que eu chorei

Still you never said goodbye and now I know  
Ainda assim que você nunca disse adeus e agora eu sei

How far you'd go  
Até onde você deseja ir

I know I let you down  
Eu sei que eu te decepcionei

But it's not like that now  
Mas não é mais assim agora

This time I'll never let you go  
Desta vez eu nunca vou deixar você ir

[Refrão]  
I will be, all that you want  
Eu vou ser, Tudo o que você quiser

And get myself together  
E me recompor

'Cause you keep me from falling apart  
Pois você faz com que eu não caia aos pedaços

All my life, I'll be with you forever  
Toda a minha vida, eu vou estar com você eternamente.

To get you through the day  
Para fazer com que você siga com o dia

And make everything O.K.  
E fazer tudo estar bem

- uhuuuuu

- _"ela canta muito bem"_ – pensa myuga com um sorriso

- gente que menina talentosa, mais agora vamos a para a penultima, Kikiyou

- _"ah finalmente minha vez, hihi"_ – pensa ela

- minha musica será _Too Cool _

I'm too cool for my dress  
Sou bonita demais para esse vestido

These shades don't leave my head  
Esses óculos não saem da minha cabeça

Everything you say is so irrelevant  
Tudo o que dizer é tão irrelevante

You follow in my lead  
Você seguirá na minha liderança

You wanna be like me  
Você quer ser como eu

you're just a wannabe  
Não simplesmente

love it or hate it(ahhh)  
amada ou odiada

I can't help the way I am  
Eu não posso ajudar: é a maneira como eu sou

Hope you don't misunderstand  
Espero que você não interprete mal

But I'm too cool (too cool)  
Eu sou legal demais

and I'm too cool to know you  
Eu sou fixe demais para te conhecer

Don't take it personal  
Não é pessoal

Don't get emotional  
Não seja emocional

You know it's the truth  
Você sabe que é a verdade

I'm too cool for you  
Eu sou bonita demais para ti

You think you're hot but I'm sorry, you're not  
Você acha que é linda, mas, sinto muito, você não é

Exactly who you think you are  
Exatamente quem você acha que é

Can tell you what you haven't got  
Posso dizer o que você não tem

When we walk into the room  
Quando nós caminhamos para o sala

I'm too cool for you  
Eu sou legal demais para você

- lindaaaa... – gritava uns garotos

- credo quem são os loucos? – pergunta sango

- eles – diz rin

- que mal gosto – termina sango

- e agora vamos a ultima... Kagome

**Lá no fundo...**

- eu não sabia que a kagome também tava nesse concurso – diz mirok

- é nem eu – afirma inuyasha

- quietos eu quero saber o nome da musica – diz sesshoumaru

- então qual é o nome se sua musica? – pergunta beatriz

- Não sei mais

**Na platéia...**

- olha que idiota esqueceu o nome da própria música – diz kikyou

- então pode começar – diz beatriz se retirando do palco e se sentando ao lado.

Você me fez sonhar  
Acreditar que o amor existe  
E que nem tudo é perfeito  
Desilusões existem

Você me fez feliz  
Amar sem medo  
É que tudo na vida  
Não é pra sempre

Você me fez sonhar  
E aceitar até os seus defeitos  
Sei que nem tudo é perfeito  
Desilusões existem

Você me fez feliz  
Amar sem medo  
É que tudo na vida  
Não é pra sempre

Não sei mais  
Se você foi feito pra mim  
Acreditei no brilho do seu olhar  
Vi você partir  
Me deixando a solidão  
Hoje meu coração chora

- nossa que musica linda – diz rin

- é verdade a ka-chan tem que ganhar

- um salva de palmas, impressionante – diz beatriz – e agora os jurados irão escolher.

Então enquanto os jurados conversavam entre si, todos ali ficaram conversando e fazendo a maior bagunça. Depois de uns 45 minutos ele já tinha os nomes ganhadores em mãos.

- foi difícil escolher apenas 3 – fala myuga

- todas vocês foram muito bem – diz Dulce.

- mais essas são as regras, então vamos lá – diz beatriz.

- começando pelo sexto lugar... Kagura – diz ricardo.

- quinto... Ayame – diz dulce

- quarto... Kikyou – diz beatriz

- o que eu não acredito – diz kikyou raivosa

- terceiro... Sango – diz ricardo

- segundo... Rin – diz dulce

- e em primeiríssimo lugar... Kagome

- uhuuuuuuuu – gritava uns animadamente

- kah você ganhou – diz sango feliz

- eu não acredito – diz kagome

- vai lá em cima – diz rin

- as seis aqui em cima – chama myuga

Todas então subiram lá

- meus parabéns vocês merece – diz dulce.

Depois disso o lugar foi ficando vazio... apenas sobrando as seis.

- kagome, fique sabendo que isso não vai ficar assim – diz kikyou

- vamos ver – retruca kagome – não sabe perde, problema é seu.

- grrr...

- kikyou vamos sair daqui – diz ayame

- vamos

- tchauzinho – diz rin e sango

- hahahaha – ri as três

- vamos comer alguma coisa – diz sango

- minha mãe fez um bolo de chocolate, tão afim? – diz kagome

- sim – diz as duas animadamente

~*~ _Na Cozinha_ ~*~

- hum esse bola ta delicioso, senhora higurashi – diz rin

- obrigada – agradece ela

Kagome nem prestava atenção na conversa, pois seu pensamento estava longe.

- _"eu vi... ele estava lá... será que ele prestou atenção na letra da minha musica... espero que sim"_ – pensa ela.

- planeta terra chamando kagome – chamava sango

- hum... quem deu?

- ninguém – responde rin

- meninas me desculpa eu só estou meio cansada

- certo então vamos para o dormitório – diz rin

~*~ _Dormitório dos Garotos_ ~*~

- _"preciso falar com a kagome, mas como... eu já sei"_ – pensa inuyasha saindo dali e indo direto para o dormitório dela.

Ele foi chegando lá, mas parou de repente e se escondeu atrás de uma arvore que havia ali...

- _"mais ela sempre ficava sozinha no dormitório a essa hora, maldição... não vou poder falar com ela hoje"_ – pensa inuyasha olhando as garotas entrando no dormitório

Como não deu para ele falar com ela hoje o jeito seria outro dia, quem sabe amanha.

~*~ _Dormitório das Garotas b_ ~*~

- droga, droga, ela me paga – dizia kikyou brava andando de um lado para outro.

- calma kikyou – pedia kagura

- calma, você ta pedido para eu ficar calma... mais isso não vai ficar assim, ela vai me pagar.

**Do lado de fora...**

Rin foi depois que kagome e sango, ela quis ficar para ajudar a senhora higurashi na loca. Mas ao passar pelo dormitório b ela ouviu vozes, e era de kikyou.

**Dentro do dormitório...**

- ela pensa que vai ficar assim, mais não vai eu vou dar um jeito para que ela não possa cantar daí eu ficarei com o lugar dela – diz kikyou

- ta e como você vai fazer isso? – pergunta ayame

- simples... todos dizem que ela tem uma voz encantadora não é... então eu tenho aqui um frasco com um liquido que simplesmente tira a voz – diz kikyou mostrando o frasco

- perai ela não vai mais poder falar – se espanta kagura

- calma, ele não tira a voz, o que é uma pena. mais vai deixa-la muito roca a ponto de não poder cantar, sacaram – termina kikyou

- hum... e como você vai fazer para ela tomar isso? – pergunta ayame

- no café da manha hué. Hahahaha

**Do lado de fora...**

- _"eu tenho que avisar a kagome o mais rápido possível"_ – pensa rin

Ela então assim que ouve sai correndo dali mais ao vira uma esquina ela acaba se batendo com alguém e cai de bunda no chão...

- ai – reclama rin – olha me desculpa eu não vi você vim – ela se desculpa sem olhar para pessoa com quem acabou tropeçando.

- tudo bem – diz aquela pessoa

- hum... – ela olha para aquela pessoa – você?

**Continua...**

* * *

Olá... pois é né eu tenho atrasados todos os meu texto mais hoje eu atualizei três:

As aventuras de Liana Inuyasha... _capitulo 30_

Camp Rock... _capitulo 9_

Em Busca da Reconciliação... _capitulo 7_

E logo atualizarei de novo...

Deixem seus reviews e me digam o que acharam...

Beijos e até a próxima...

~*~ _Salão Principal_ ~*~

Estavam todos no salão onde seria realizado o festival de canto, tinha um palco na frente e logo atrás muitas cadeiras, todos se arrumaram em seus devidos lugares e assim daria inicio ao concurso.

Kagome, sango e rin estava sentadas nas cadeiras da frente conversando quando de repente veio no ar um cheiro forte.

- ai meninas vocês sentiram isso – pergunta kagome com a mão no nariz

- ai que nojo, que será que foi que soltou o rojão – diz sango também com a mão no nariz.

- não, não parece rojão, mas sim um perfume – diz rin.

- quem seria o loco de usar isso – diz kagome

- que tal ela? – pergunta sango apontando o dedo para kikyou que entrava agora no salão.

- rsrsrs, e olha que o cheiro vem dela – diz rin.

- do que vocês estão rindo perdedoras? – pergunta kikyou se achando

- do cheiro de queijo vencido que tem o seu perfume – diz sango

- grrr... vocês saibam que esse perfume não tem cheiro de queijo estragado, ele é importado de paris

- ta mais pra ser importado do chiqueiro – diz kagome

- grrr... veremos hoje kagona, quem ira ganhar... e é claro que serei eu – diz kikyou com ar de superior

- é veremos kikinojo

- grrr... meninas vamos sair daqui – chama kikyou

- é por favor a gente não está mais agüentando seu fedor – diz rin

- hahahaha – riram as três

- boa tarde – diz beatriz

- boa tarde – responde todos em coro

- bem como devem saber hoje será feito o festival de canto, então eu vou chamar os jurados... o Senhor Myuga

- uhuuu – todos bateram palmas

- a Professora de canto Dulce

- dulce, dulce, dulce – novamente bateram palmas

- e o professor de bateria Ricardo

- heeeeeeeeee

- então vamos conhecer a primeira participante... Ayame

- a musica que eu vou cantar se chama _This Is The Life_

Take the world  
Pegue o mundo

Shakin; stirrin  
Sacudindo e agitando

That's what I've goin'on  
Isso é o que eu ando fazendo

I throw my cares up in the air  
Eu joguei minhas preocupações para o alto

And I don't think they're comin' down  
E não acho que elas voltarão pra baixo

Yeah, I love how it feels right now  
Yeah, eu amo como estou sentindo agora

This is the life! Hold on tight!  
Esta é a vida! abrace forte!

And this is the dream  
E este é o sonho

It's all I need!  
É tudo o que eu precisava!

You never know where you'll find it  
Você nunca vai saber onde achar isto

And I'm gonna take my time, yeah  
E eu vou pegar meu tempo, yeah

I'm still getting it right  
Eu ainda continuo pegando isso

This is the Life  
Esta é a vida

- uhuuuu – todos bateram palmas e teve até alguns que assoviaram

- muito bem ayame, agora vamos para a próxima... Sango

- eu não acredito ¬¬ – diz sango

- vai sango – diz rin

Sango sobe no palco.

- vai sangozinha – grita mirok

- _"eu mereço"_ – pensa ela – bem a musica que eu vou cantar é _So What _

Na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na

I guess I just lost my husband  
Acho que acabei de perder meu marido

I don't know where he went  
Eu não sei aonde ele foi

So I'm gonna drink my money  
Então vou beber meu dinheiro

I'm not gonna pay his rent (nope!)  
E não vou pagar o aluguel dele (sem chance!)

I got a brand new attitude  
Estou de postura nova

And I'm gonna wear it tonight  
E vou usá-la essa noite

I wanna get in trouble  
Eu quero me meter em encrenca

I wanna start a fight  
Eu quero começar uma briga

Na na na na na na na  
I wanna start a fight  
Eu quero começar uma briga

Na na na na na na na  
I wanna start a fight  
Eu quero começar uma briga

So so what?  
E daí?

I'm still a rock star  
Sou uma estrela do rock

I got my rock moves  
Eu tenho meu estilo roqueiro

And I don't need you  
E não preciso de você

And guess what  
E adivinhe só, Quer saber ?

I'm having more fun  
Estou me divertindo mais

And now that we're done  
Agora que terminamos

I'm gonna show you tonight  
Vou mostrar a você hoje à noite

I'm alright, I'm just fine  
Eu estou bem, Eu estou ótima

And you're a tool  
E você é idiota

So so what?  
E daí?

I am a rockstar  
Sou uma estrela do rock

I got my rock moves  
Eu tenho meu estilo roqueiro

And I don't want you tonight  
E eu não quero você hoje à noite

- SANGO, SANGO, SANGO - Platéia gritava animadamente.

- certo vamos para a próxima, Kagura

- uhuuuuu

- obrigada, obrigada... a minha musica é _Ciega, sordomuda_

Se me acaba el argumento y la metodología  
Se me acaba o argumento E a metodologia

Cada vez que se aparece frente a mí tu anatomía  
Cada vez que aparece a minha frente Sua anatomia

Por que este amor ya no entiende  
Porque este amor já não entende

De consejos, ni razones  
Conselhos e razões

Se alimenta de pretextos y le faltan pantalones  
Se alimenta de pretextos E lhe faltam as calças.

Este amor no me permite estar en pie  
Este amor não me permite Ficar em pé

Por que ya hasta me ha quebrado los talones  
Porque até já me quebrou Os calcanhares

Aunque me levante volveré a caer  
Ainda que eu me levante voltarei a cair

Si te acercas nada es útil para esta inútil  
Se você se aproxima nada é útil Pra esta inútil

Bruta, ciega, sordomuda, torpe, traste y testaruda,  
Bruta, cega, surda-muda Desajeitada, irritada, teimosa

Es todo lo que he sido, por ti me he convertido  
É tudo o que eu tenho sido, Por este amor me converti

En una cosa que no hace otra cosa más que amarte  
Em uma coisa que não faz Outra coisa além de amar você.

Pienso en ti día y noche y no se como olvidarte  
Penso em você dia e noite Não sei como te esquecer

Ay,ay,ay,ay,ay,ay,ay...(2x)

- Muito bem, to vendo que todas as garotas treinaram bastante... mas agora vamos apara a próxima, Rin

- ai sou eu – diz rin

- vai lá, eu sei que você vai fazer um show – diz kagome

- obrigada kagome

- err... a-ah musica que eu vou cantar é _I Will Be_

There's nothing I could say to you  
Não há nada que eu poderia dizer para você

Nothing I could ever do to make you see  
Nada que eu poderia fazer para te fazer enxergar

What you mean to me  
O que você significa para mim

All the pain, the tears I cried  
Toda a dor, as lágrimas que eu chorei

Still you never said goodbye and now I know  
Ainda assim que você nunca disse adeus e agora eu sei

How far you'd go  
Até onde você deseja ir

I know I let you down  
Eu sei que eu te decepcionei

But it's not like that now  
Mas não é mais assim agora

This time I'll never let you go  
Desta vez eu nunca vou deixar você ir

[Refrão]  
I will be, all that you want  
Eu vou ser, Tudo o que você quiser

And get myself together  
E me recompor

'Cause you keep me from falling apart  
Pois você faz com que eu não caia aos pedaços

All my life, I'll be with you forever  
Toda a minha vida, eu vou estar com você eternamente.

To get you through the day  
Para fazer com que você siga com o dia

And make everything O.K.  
E fazer tudo estar bem

- uhuuuuu

- _"ela canta muito bem"_ – pensa myuga com um sorriso

- gente que menina talentosa, mais agora vamos a para a penultima, Kikiyou

- _"ah finalmente minha vez, hihi"_ – pensa ela

- minha musica será _Too Cool _

I'm too cool for my dress  
Sou bonita demais para esse vestido

These shades don't leave my head  
Esses óculos não saem da minha cabeça

Everything you say is so irrelevant  
Tudo o que dizer é tão irrelevante

You follow in my lead  
Você seguirá na minha liderança

You wanna be like me  
Você quer ser como eu

you're just a wannabe  
Não simplesmente

love it or hate it(ahhh)  
amada ou odiada

I can't help the way I am  
Eu não posso ajudar: é a maneira como eu sou

Hope you don't misunderstand  
Espero que você não interprete mal

But I'm too cool (too cool)  
Eu sou legal demais

and I'm too cool to know you  
Eu sou fixe demais para te conhecer

Don't take it personal  
Não é pessoal

Don't get emotional  
Não seja emocional

You know it's the truth  
Você sabe que é a verdade

I'm too cool for you  
Eu sou bonita demais para ti

You think you're hot but I'm sorry, you're not  
Você acha que é linda, mas, sinto muito, você não é

Exactly who you think you are  
Exatamente quem você acha que é

Can tell you what you haven't got  
Posso dizer o que você não tem

When we walk into the room  
Quando nós caminhamos para o sala

I'm too cool for you  
Eu sou legal demais para você

- lindaaaa... – gritava uns garotos

- credo quem são os loucos? – pergunta sango

- eles – diz rin

- que mal gosto – termina sango

- e agora vamos a ultima... Kagome

**Lá no fundo...**

- eu não sabia que a kagome também tava nesse concurso – diz mirok

- é nem eu – afirma inuyasha

- quietos eu quero saber o nome da musica – diz sesshoumaru

- então qual é o nome se sua musica? – pergunta beatriz

- Não sei mais

**Na platéia...**

- olha que idiota esqueceu o nome da própria música – diz kikyou

- então pode começar – diz beatriz se retirando do palco e se sentando ao lado.

Você me fez sonhar  
Acreditar que o amor existe  
E que nem tudo é perfeito  
Desilusões existem

Você me fez feliz  
Amar sem medo  
É que tudo na vida  
Não é pra sempre

Você me fez sonhar  
E aceitar até os seus defeitos  
Sei que nem tudo é perfeito  
Desilusões existem

Você me fez feliz  
Amar sem medo  
É que tudo na vida  
Não é pra sempre

Não sei mais  
Se você foi feito pra mim  
Acreditei no brilho do seu olhar  
Vi você partir  
Me deixando a solidão  
Hoje meu coração chora

- nossa que musica linda – diz rin

- é verdade a ka-chan tem que ganhar

- um salva de palmas, impressionante – diz beatriz – e agora os jurados irão escolher.

Então enquanto os jurados conversavam entre si, todos ali ficaram conversando e fazendo a maior bagunça. Depois de uns 45 minutos ele já tinha os nomes ganhadores em mãos.

- foi difícil escolher apenas 3 – fala myuga

- todas vocês foram muito bem – diz Dulce.

- mais essas são as regras, então vamos lá – diz beatriz.

- começando pelo sexto lugar... Kagura – diz ricardo.

- quinto... Ayame – diz dulce

- quarto... Kikyou – diz beatriz

- o que eu não acredito – diz kikyou raivosa

- terceiro... Sango – diz ricardo

- segundo... Rin – diz dulce

- e em primeiríssimo lugar... Kagome

- uhuuuuuuuu – gritava uns animadamente

- kah você ganhou – diz sango feliz

- eu não acredito – diz kagome

- vai lá em cima – diz rin

- as seis aqui em cima – chama myuga

Todas então subiram lá

- meus parabéns vocês merece – diz dulce.

Depois disso o lugar foi ficando vazio... apenas sobrando as seis.

- kagome, fique sabendo que isso não vai ficar assim – diz kikyou

- vamos ver – retruca kagome – não sabe perde, problema é seu.

- grrr...

- kikyou vamos sair daqui – diz ayame

- vamos

- tchauzinho – diz rin e sango

- hahahaha – ri as três

- vamos comer alguma coisa – diz sango

- minha mãe fez um bolo de chocolate, tão afim? – diz kagome

- sim – diz as duas animadamente

~*~ _Na Cozinha_ ~*~

- hum esse bola ta delicioso, senhora higurashi – diz rin

- obrigada – agradece ela

Kagome nem prestava atenção na conversa, pois seu pensamento estava longe.

- _"eu vi... ele estava lá... será que ele prestou atenção na letra da minha musica... espero que sim"_ – pensa ela.

- planeta terra chamando kagome – chamava sango

- hum... quem deu?

- ninguém – responde rin

- meninas me desculpa eu só estou meio cansada

- certo então vamos para o dormitório – diz rin

~*~ _Dormitório dos Garotos_ ~*~

- _"preciso falar com a kagome, mas como... eu já sei"_ – pensa inuyasha saindo dali e indo direto para o dormitório dela.

Ele foi chegando lá, mas parou de repente e se escondeu atrás de uma arvore que havia ali...

- _"mais ela sempre ficava sozinha no dormitório a essa hora, maldição... não vou poder falar com ela hoje"_ – pensa inuyasha olhando as garotas entrando no dormitório

Como não deu para ele falar com ela hoje o jeito seria outro dia, quem sabe amanha.

~*~ _Dormitório das Garotas b_ ~*~

- droga, droga, ela me paga – dizia kikyou brava andando de um lado para outro.

- calma kikyou – pedia kagura

- calma, você ta pedido para eu ficar calma... mais isso não vai ficar assim, ela vai me pagar.

**Do lado de fora...**

Rin foi depois que kagome e sango, ela quis ficar para ajudar a senhora higurashi na loca. Mas ao passar pelo dormitório b ela ouviu vozes, e era de kikyou.

**Dentro do dormitório...**

- ela pensa que vai ficar assim, mais não vai eu vou dar um jeito para que ela não possa cantar daí eu ficarei com o lugar dela – diz kikyou

- ta e como você vai fazer isso? – pergunta ayame

- simples... todos dizem que ela tem uma voz encantadora não é... então eu tenho aqui um frasco com um liquido que simplesmente tira a voz – diz kikyou mostrando o frasco

- perai ela não vai mais poder falar – se espanta kagura

- calma, ele não tira a voz, o que é uma pena. mais vai deixa-la muito roca a ponto de não poder cantar, sacaram – termina kikyou

- hum... e como você vai fazer para ela tomar isso? – pergunta ayame

- no café da manha hué. Hahahaha

**Do lado de fora...**

- _"eu tenho que avisar a kagome o mais rápido possível"_ – pensa rin

Ela então assim que ouve sai correndo dali mais ao vira uma esquina ela acaba se batendo com alguém e cai de bunda no chão...

- ai – reclama rin – olha me desculpa eu não vi você vim – ela se desculpa sem olhar para pessoa com quem acabou tropeçando.

- tudo bem – diz aquela pessoa

- hum... – ela olha para aquela pessoa – você?

**Continua...**

* * *

até a próxima...


	10. Gostar é mais que Amar!

~*~ _**No dormitório A**_ ~*~

Kagome e sango estava sentada sobre a cama de sango conversando sobre o concurso, mas no de repente kagome puxa um outro assunto.

- e então sango! – começa kagome

- então o que? kah

- vai não adianta se fazer de desentedia

- serio eu não sei do que você está falando!

- ai... sobre o mirok amiga

Sango ficou toda corada

- o que tem ele? – pergunta sango

- não adiante esconder, você gosta dele que eu sei.

- quem te disse isso.

- ninguém, eu percebi em seu olhar.

Mas no lado de fora tinha alguém que escutava essa conversa atentamente.

"_hum... então quer dizer que vim em boa hora!"_ pensa aquele ser

- olha eu não sei como foi que tu percebeu isso... mas... interrompida

- não precisa ficar assim eu não vou contar para ninguém

- ta... mas o que eu tava querendo dizer era que... eu não gosto dele.

- por quê? – perguntou kagome

- ele até pode ser legal, mas é muito mulherengo, e... – ela então continuou a falar mais coisas e ele lá fora.

_**No lado de fora...**_

"_então é isso que ela pensa... de mim"_ pensa mirok saindo dali de cabeça baixa.

- sango tem certeza? – pergunta kagome seria

Sango respirou fundo.

- não... Eu posso ter falado tudo isso mais eu... não consigo esquece-lo.

- então por quê não diz isso pra ele.

- ele nem ia se importa, pra que me machucar mais – diz sango de cabeça baixa e deixando algumas lagrimas cair.

- sango... – diz kagome abraçando a amiga em forma de consolo

~*~ _**Ao lado do dormitório B**_ ~*~

Rin ainda estava de bunda no chão. Mas agora olhando para o dono da voz, ela estava paralisada. Ele então generosamente lhe estendeu a mão, e ela aceitou.

- você está bem? – perguntou sesshoumaru

- sim – ela respondeu olhando ele nos olhos

- parabéns cantou muito bem

- obrigada

Ela estava encantada com o olhar dele, era frio e longe, mais mesmo assim era um olhar penetrante. Os dois estavam agora olho no olho, lentamente ele foi se aproximando, com ela estava um pouco assustada deu alguns passos pra trás, mas, teve que parar já que acabou se encostando numa parede, ele colocou seus braços um de cada lado prendendo-a.

- está com medo de mim? – perguntou sesshoumaru

- um pouco... – respondeu rin

Ele se aproximou de seu ouvido e disse:

- mas não precisa, não vou te fazer nenhum mal.

Em ouvir isso ela ficou toda arrepiada e sua respiração começou a falhar.

Ela estava paralisada, então delicadamente ele segurou o queixo dela e tomou seus lábios em um beijo. Ela ficou sem reação, mas aos poucos foi fechando os olhos e retribuiu. Ele pediu permissão e ela aceitou então ele aprofundou o beijo.

_**Minutos depois...**_

~*~ _**no dormitório A**_ ~*~

Kagome e sango continuaram a conversa, mas de repente rin entra estava com uma cara de felicidade.

- rin que cara é essa? – perguntou kagome

- qual essa! Hué o que eu posso fazer. – respondeu ela

- e esses olhos brilhando? – pergunta agora sango

Rin suspira

- iii eu acho que ela andou beijando alguém kagome – diz sango

- ela ta apaixonada, aposto que é pelo tal de sesshoumaru.

- Cuma! – diz rin pulando da cama – err... eu... me lembrei de uma coisa

- e o que é? – perguntou kagome

- bem eu estava passando pelo dormitório da kikinojo e turma quando eu ouvi ela falar sobre um plano e ...

Kagome e sango ouviam atentamente.

~*~ _**No dormitórios dos meninos**_ ~*~

Sesshoumaru dessa vez não entrou com cara seria, dessa vez estava com uma cara calma e um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

- iii sesshoumaru que cara de sonhador é essa? – perguntou inuyasha

- não te interessa – diz ele ficando serio.

- credo, você assim, o mirok com cara de que o mundo vai acabar amanha... eu hem

- amanha não cara, acabou hoje já.

- quer falar disso? – pergunta inuyasha

- não sei cara, talvez.

- o problema é mulher né

- cara a sango, eu amo tanto ela... mais ela não parece sentir o mesmo por mim

- ama... sabia que gostar é mais que amar

- serio.

- sim, minha mãe sempre me diz que primeiro a gente gosta da pessoa, mais gosta muito ai vem a parte do amor.

- o que eu faço agora.

- vai a luta

- mas, eu ouvi ela dizer que não gosta de mim...

- você ouviu tudo?

- bem, depois dessa parte eu fui embora.

- -.-' cara tu devia ter ficado até ela terminar de falar tudo, mais é burro mesmo.

- ta ta, eu vou a luta... e vou conquista-la pra mim.

- é isso ai.

- e você e a kagome? – perguntou mirok

- não te interessa

- hei, eu me abri pra você cara

- problema é teu, só perguntei se queria falar disso... ai tu foi falando, mais eu não to afim. – diz inuyasha indo dormi.

- valeu então – diz mirok desiludido e também foi dormi.

_**No outro dia... No salão principal...**_

- kagome tem certeza que vai dar certo? – pergunta rin preocupada.

- claro que tenho, você me disse que a kikyou que vai trazer a água certo.

- sim

- então, concerteza ela vai me trazer a água que ela colocou aquela substancia.

- então na hora que ela entregar para a kagome a gente dá um jeito de ocupa-la enquanto você troca a água... daí ela vai vê a kagome tomando a água e vai pensar que a tal água, entendeu? – diz sango

- sim, olha ela ta vindo - diz rin.

- sua água – diz kikyou seca

- a obrigada – diz kagome

- kikyou você viu ontem eles trocaram o telhado. – diz sango

- hã? Mas o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

- bem, você podia falar com eles e ver se eles trocam a sua cara, sabe já está meia velha.

- escuta aqui você só diz isso porque tem inveja de mim.

- quem eu? De jeito nenhum.

- gente não vamos brigar num dia tão importante como está né. – diz kagome se intrometendo

- é, me desculpa kah.

- viu so em falar isso fiquei com sede. – diz kagome

- então porque não beba essa água fresquinha. – diz kikyou

- é – kagome bebe então o liquido – deliciosa mesmo.

_- "agora é só questão de minutos"_ – pensa kikyou malvadamente

- água? – pergunta rin

- sim – diz ela pegando um litrinho.

- essa água tem um gosto meio... es...estranho. cof cof cof_. "não pode ser mais esse era o litro que tinha a substancia, mas como eu entreguei para a... o que aquela guria, rin ela me paga"_ – pensa kikyou saindo dali, já que não podia falar.

_**Sala do Diretor Myuga...**_

- veja que estão todos bastante curiosos para conhecer o tal empresário – diz myuga

- é – concordam uns

- bem ele...

Toc toc toc toc

- pode entrar. – diz myuga

- caro myuga cheguei.

- Narak que bom, gente esse é o Empresário Narak Takeda

- oie – disseram alguns.

- falaremos dos projetos... começa narak

_**Mais tarde no refeitório...**_

- o que aconteceu com o mirok será, ele estava tão feliz ontem, e outros dias atrás. – diz rin

- é verdade – concorda kagome.

- oie – diz sesshoumaru

_- "o que deu nele õ.ô"_ – pensa kagome

- rin, posso falar com você? – pergunta sesshoumaru

- pode sim. – responde ela

- espera sesshoumaru o que aconteceu com o mirok? – perguntou sango.

- eu não sei direito, mais aposto que o inuyasha sabe.

- eu não vou perguntar, eu tenho vergonha.

- nem olha pra mim – diz kagome

- kah *-* por favorzinho – implora sango

- você sabe que eu não estou mais falando com ele, ele deve estar com raiva de mim. – diz kagome tristemente.

- é ai que você se engana – diz inuyasha atrás de si

Ela se vira assustada, ele estava atrás de si o tempo todo será?

- inuyasha – diz ela

- podemos conversar? – pergunta ele

- ah sim... mas antes me responda uma coisa o mirok ta triste ou doente?

- rsrsrs

- ta rindo do que? **:X** – pergunta sango brava

- calma, o problema dele é uma garota... acho melhor vocês dois conversarem – termina inuyasha.

- eu vou falar com ele.

- vem – diz inuyasha pegando na mão de kagome.

- pra onde?

- você vai ver.

- mirok?

- sango! – diz mirok se levantando.

- acho melhor a gente conversar

- eu preciso muito te dizer te dizer uma coisa.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

Meus amigos leitores...

Cri cri cri cri

Claro se tiver algum ainda -.-'

Me desculpe pela demora... o de sempre é claro.

Mais me faltava inspiração... então eu tive que ficar escrevendo pouco em pouco até que eu conseguisse fazer um capitulo.

Não sei se esse capitulo ficou bom, mais prometo me esforça mais.

A mesma coisa são minha outras historias.

_Até próxima..._

;*


	11. Fazendo as Pazes!

_**no palco...**_

- sango eu... – começou mirok

- não diga nada a culpa é toda minha, eu não soube me expressar direito. – diz sango

- expressar?

- sim, eu falei tantas coisas assim sem nenhum sentido...

- tudo bem, mas mesmo assim gostaria de tirar tudo a limpo. – diz mirok

- você tem toda razão... vamos lá...

_**Na Outra Parte do Acampamento...**_

Inuyasha levava kagome a um lugar diferente de todos que ela já tinha ido... ficava mais afastado do acampamento... chegando lá...

Kagome estava impressionada com o lugar... tinha um lindo gramado roçadinho, com uns bancos brancos, lindas arvores que davam sobras frescas e agradáveis, muitas flores coloridas... sentado-se no banco eles tinham uma bela vista do belo lago...

- então o que queria falar comigo? – pergunta kagome

- ...

_**Enquanto isso na cozinha do acampamento...**_

- muito obrigada por me ajudar – diz a mãe de kagome

- de nada senhora Higurashi – diz rin

- então você pode terminar de enxugar a louça e passar um pano pra mim... preciso ir conversa com o senhor myuga.

- pode ir tranqüila

Rin estava sozinha naquela imensa cozinha... estava cantarolando quando sente alguém lhe abraçando pela cintura...

- ahh!

~*~

_**No Galpão Abandonado**_

- huh huh huh huh... está tudo muito perfeito e amanha mesmo começaremos, mal posso esperar.

- e isso vai dar certo mesmo? – pergunta kagura

- mais é claro... pois todos os planos de Naraku dão certo.

- hunf que seja

~*~

_**No dormitório das Meninas B**_

Kikyou andava de um lado para o outro... e suas duas amigas kagura e ayame estava sentada cada uma em sua cama...

- chega kikyou isso já esta me dando nos nervos – diz ayame

- _quieta..._ – diz kikyou bem baixinho

- o que ela disse? – pergunta kagura

Kikyou então pega uma placa e escreve... Quieta!

- a ta... – diz ayame – ta então me diz o que faremos...

Kikyou pega a placa novamente e escreve... Tenho uma plano perfeito para acabar com aquele garota idiota.

- então diga, quer dizer escreva – diz kagura.

Kikyou e sua placa novamente... Amanha vocês verão... Muahahaha

Ayame e kagura apenas se olham...

_**Refeitório...**_

Sango e mirok entram no local de mãos dadas e sorrindo um pro outro...

- quer comer alguma coisa? – pergunta mirok carinhosamente

- quero... me acompanha? – pergunta sango feliz

- claro...

Então os dois caminham juntos até uma mesa...

_**Voltando a cozinha...**_

- ai que susto sesshoumaru! – diz rin colocando a mão no coração

- desculpe minha flor do campo... – diz sesshoumaru segurando na mão dela – vem comigo.

- ta bom... eu já terminei aqui mesmo...

Chegando ao refeitório... sesshoumaru e rin olham diretamente para mirok e sango ao ver aquilo apenas sorri um pro outro... e vão ao encontro deles...

- podemos nos sentar aqui? – pergunta rin

- claro... – diz sango

- parece que os pombinhos se entenderam – diz sesshoumaru agüentando riso.

Mirok apenas lança lhe um olha de assassino.

- parei...

_**Voltando a Inuyasha e Kagome...**_

- ...então você me desculpa? – pergunta inuyasha

- se você me desculpar!

- claro... sabe que eu te amo... – diz inuyasha pega nas mãos delas e beijando-as

- eu também te amo – diz kagome abraçando-o.

Inuyasha com sua mão levanto o queixo dela e lhe beijou os lábios...

_**Refeitório... **_

- ...então começa amanha mesmo? – pergunta rin

- é pelo que a kah me disse sim... – responde sango

- o que eu disse? – pergunta kagome chegando ali de mãos dadas com inuyasha.

- sobre o festival lembra? – pergunta sango

- ah sim... amanha começaremos os ensaios – diz kagome – ai eu to com fome...

No mesmo minuto que kagome se levanta para pegar um lanche passa kikyou e derrama seu suco nela... mais kagome não deixa barato e derruba iogurte nela...

"sua vaca!" – pensa kikyou

- foi você quem começou... – diz kagome

Kikyou se enfurece e começa a jogar um monte de coisas nela e kagome também revida, estava ali a guerra de comida até que...

- que está acontecendo aqui? – pergunta um ser chegando ali

_**Continua...**_


	12. Acontecimentos!

- senhor Myuga! – diz kagome

- oh my god, já pra minha sala as duas... – diz ele autoritário

O resto do pessoal fica a olhar aquela confusão... mas assim que os três saem dali tudo volta ao normal...

_**Na sala do Myuga...**_

Myuga estava sentado em sua mesa e kikyou e kagome sentadas na cadeira a frente da mesa...

- eu não entendo como duas jovens podem se odiar tanto... – diz myuga

- não ela que atrapalha a minha vida – escreve kikyou numa folha de papel

- eu? Uhum sei... – diz kagome

- ela roubo o 'meu inuyasha' – escreve novamente já que sua voz não havia voltado ainda.

- seu uma ova!

- **ah foi sim**– escreve kikyou entre dentes

**- claro que não...** – diz kagome nervosa

- sua... – aponta ela o dedo

- sua o que? vamos diz! Quer dizer escreve.

- garotas parem – diz myuga

- sua otária... é isso que você é – escreve ela bem grande e redondo.

- otária eu? Bem melhor de que ser uma vaca de quinta categoria

- repete se você tem coragem... – kikyou já estava gastando todo papel dali.

- repito... 'vaca de quinta categoria'

- você não tem medo da morte – escreve kikyou furiosa.

- da morte eu tenho, mas de você não.

- **CHEGA!** Agora me escutem... acho melhor falar com vocês separadamente... kikyou vai falo com você depois...

- haha kagome parece que você se deu mal... – escreve kikyou e depois sai dali de nariz empinado.

Saindo dali kikyou corre para se dormitório tinha coisas muito importantes para fazer...

_**Voltando a sala do Myuga...**_

- bem agora que ela foi creio que podemos conversa melhor... sinceramente mandei ela ir embora porque digamos que ela ia acabar com todo papel.

- creio que sim...

- é... mas de qualquer forma você teria que vir aqui hoje.

- por quê? – pergunta kagome curiosa

- por causa do festival que começa amanha lembra?

- é mesmo, por causa dessa pequena confusão já tinha me esquecido...

- então, eu vou lhe passar os comunicados e depois você passa para o restante.

- ta... então pode mandar – diz ela sorrindo.

_**No palco do Pátio...**_

Inuyasha, sesshoumaru, mirok, rin e sango estavam ali conversando e rindo... já que não tinham mais nada para fazer...

- mas é verdade mesmo? – pergunta rin

- claro, pelo menos foi o que a kagome me disse. – diz sango

- nossa, como pode acontecer tanta coisa em apenas três semanas e meia de acampamento.

- três semanas e meia... – diz mirok – então daqui uma semana e meia acaba

- já... só porque eu tinha me acostumado aqui – reclama sesshoumaru.

- fazer o que... como diz o ditado 'o que é bom dura pouco!'

- a kagome ainda ta na sala do Myuga? – pergunta rin

- acho que sim... – diz sesshoumaru

- também a kikinojo tinha que está metida no meio...

- chega de falar nessa garota An? – diz inuyasha

- ta bom...

_**Voltando a sala do Myuga...**_

- entendeu... ele vira amanha cedo aqui e vocês iram junto dele para a gravadora acerta as ultimas coisas – diz myuga

- sim... – diz kagome já de pé – eu vou avisar o resto pessoal

- sim... faça isso, mas longe dos outros. Combine algum lugar onde poderam ficar mais a sós.

- ta bom... eu vou indo então.

- ta... até mais...

Saindo dali kagome ia em procura de seus amigos o que não foi muito difícil, já que os mesmo estavam sentados no palco do pátio central...

- oie gente! – diz kagome chegando ali

- oi kagome, então o que houve lá? – pergunta sango.

- ah! Sobre o que houve no refeitório nada – diz kagome sentado ao lado de inuyasha – mas a gente conversou sobre o festival de amanha...

- e o que ele disse? – perguntou sesshoumaru

- eu vou falar, mas não aqui. – diz kagome olhando para os lados – vamos em algum lugar mais discreto.

~*~ _**Dormitório B**_ ~*~

Kikyou estava em seu dormitório sozinha, estava furiosa andava de um lado para o outro... xingava em pensamento todo tipo de nome que conhecia... estava com muita que raiva de uma certa pessoa, sim era ela. Kagome Higurashi...

_"ela me paga ainda..."_ – pensa ela furiosa.

Kikyou começa a dar uns gritinhos baixos e do nada vai elevando o tom... começa a dar mais pequenos gritos e de repente sua voz começa a volta ao poucos, num ultimo grito extremamente alto sua voz volta com tudo, um sorriso maldoso surgi nos lábios dela...

**- hahahaha** é agora que você me paga!

_**Auditório...**_

- sim... é amanha mesmo – diz kagome feliz dando uns pulinhos.

- mal posso esperar – diz rin sonhadora

_- legal!_ – diz inuyasha indiferente

- vamos lá inuyasha, pelo menos faça de conta que está muito feliz – diz mirok dando um tapinha no ombro do amigo.

Inuyasha da um meio sorriso

- tente ser mais convincente – diz mirok

- valeu...

- mais ele disse que horas viria? – pergunta sango

- não... – diz kagome parando de pular – isso ele não disse

- devia ter perguntado – diz sesshoumaru

- é verdade, ah eu vou lá depois e pergunto, pois agora!

_**Voltando ao Dormitório B...**_

_- rsrsrs_ agora veremos quem ri por ultimo – diz kikyou

Ela pega seu celular na mão e disca um numero rapidamente... o sujeito logo atende, ao ouvir a voz da pessoa do outro lado da linha ela dá um meio sorriso.

- alô... sim... é preciso de um trabalhinho de você... hoje mesmo, pode ser... perfeito... sim, obrigada...

Kikyou desliga o celular e se deita em sua cama e fita o teto branco encanto caia na gargalhada...

**- HAHAHAHA é hoje que você me paga...**

_**Oficina de Bateria...**_

Kagome e o resto do grupo se encontravam na sala de bateria ensaiando uma musica para amanha...

(...My Will...)

_**Mais Tarde...**_

_**De tardezinha...**_ O pessoal depois de horas de ensaio decidiram ir ao refeitório comer algo... na verdade eles estavam mais brincando e conversando do que comendo...

Depois dessa fará todos vão para seus dormitórios exeto kagome que quis ficar para ajudar sua mãe a limpar a bagunça de mais cedo...

- serio não precisa me ajudar – diz a mãe de kagome

- mãe, eu já falei que eu não me importo de te ajudar... ta bom – diz kagome com uma vassoura na mão

- ta bom... mas vamos fazer assim, só termina de varrer e você pode ir ta bom?

- ta... fechado – responde kagome sorrindo.

Após terminar ali kagome já ia indo, mas decidiu passar pela portas do fundo... ao sair por ali notou que o caminho estava meio escuro, já que o poste que havia ali estava com a luz queimada... Então kagome respirou fundo e deu os primeiros passos...

Mais ao fundo desse lugar tinha algo a observando e estudando cada movimento, assim que a viu dar o primeiro passo se mexeu rapidamente...

E quando ela menos espera algo a pega por trás, e tampa a sua boca impedindo-a de gritar...

_"Socorro"_ – pensa kagome assustada e aflita.

Mas quem era esse _'Sujeito'_?

_**Continua...**_

Notas finais do capítulo

Oie gente...

Ta ai mais um capitulo... confesso que essa fic esta indo para o final já... que triste ç_ç  
Mas mudando de assunto...  
se tem alguém aqui que lê...  
* Em busca da reconciliação...  
atenção eu vou atualizar segunda-feira agora...  
ta bom, eu não esqueci da fic, não se preocupem...

Até semana que vem pessoal...

Beijinhos


	13. Sequestrada!

~*~ _Dormitório das Garotas A_ ~*~

- ...serio? Hahahaha – ria sango rolando pra lá e pra cá na cama.

- to falando... – diz rin deitada em sua cama – eu preciso contar isso pra kagome depois

- conta, tenho certeza que ela vai rir um monte...

- ah! Em falar nela, ela ficou na cozinha certo?

- sim, ela disse que ia ajudar um pouco a mãe e depois viria.

- hmm...

_Toc toc toc toc_

- PODE ENTRAR – grita Rin e sango juntas

- oie garotas – diz mirok

- olá – diz sesshoumaru

- e aew? – diz inuyasha simplesmente

- oie – diz as duas

- então, sem nada pra fazer – diz sango.

- mais ou menos - responde sesshoumaru indo sentar ao lado de rin

- estávamos entediados e resolvemos dar uma voltinha – diz mirok deitando ao lado de sua amada sango

- hmm...

- cadê a kagome? – pergunta inuyasha

- ah! Ela ainda não venho – diz sango.

- estranho!

- ela ficou lá na cozinha pra ajudar a mãe e disse que já vinha – diz rin

- a então eu vou encontra-la – diz inuyasha já saindo – já volto...

- que gracinha, ele vai encontra-la – caçou-a mirok.

- quieto! – diz sango dando um tampinha no braço dele

- ai amorzinho bate mais, suas belas mãos acariciam-me rsrsrs

_**Voltando a Saída da Cozinha...**_

Kagome estava sendo segurada ainda por aquele estranho ser... Ele segurava cada vez mais firme... Num ato rápido kagome tenta fugir mais o ser lhe segura pelo pulso e volta a segurar como antes... Mais dessa vez ele pega um frasco e um pano deposita um pouco desse liquido no pano, depois pega e coloca no pano na boca de kagome fazendo-a dormi...

Então com muita agilidade ele a pega no colo e carrega dali... Vai ate a entrada do acampamento e deposita-a no banco de trás de um carro preto... Assim que entra o seu companheiro dá partida no carro e arranca com tudo dali...

Inuyasha chega a cozinha e se depara com a mãe de kagome fechando o local...

- boa noite! – diz inuyasha

- Ah! Boa noite... O que faz aqui? Espero que não seje fome! Rsrsrs – diz a mãe de kagome

- não... Mas e a kagome?

- ah ela já foi, faz uns... 20 minutos

- é... Obrigado...

- não há de que!

Sem esperar mais inuyasha corre novamente para o dormitório das garotas... Ele corria rapidamente, precisava chegar logo, pois algo dentro de si dizia que algo de ruim estava acontecendo com sua amada kagome...

~*~ _Dormitório das Garotas A_ ~*~

- ...mais fica apenas 3h00min de viagem – diz mirok

- eu sei... Então? – diz sango

- seria uma boa se a gente pudesse se encontrar de vez em quando... – diz rin

- é verdade... – diz sesshoumaru – poderíamos marca um dia...

- claro, é só a gente combinar – diz sango.

Estavam todos rindo e conversando alegremente quando inuyasha chega ali... Ele estava meio branco e sua respiração estava muito acelerada...

- inuyasha o que houve? – pergunta mirok

- a kagome... – começa inuyasha

- o que houve com ela? – pergunta sango ficando em pé rapidamente.

- ela... foi seqüestrada – diz inuyasha olhando diretamente para todos.

- Kami-sama – diz rin

- precisamos acha-la – diz inuyasha triste

- tenho um plano – diz sesshoumaru ficando em pé

- então diga? – diz inuyasha esperançoso

- primeiros teremos de nos separar – começa sesshoumaru – precisamos avisar a duas pessoas... O senhor Myuga e a Mãe de Kagome... Depois começaremos com as buscas...

- pode ser – diz rin.

E todos os cincos saíram dali... Cada dois foi para um lado... Sesshoumaru e Rin foram ao dormitório do Senhor Myuga... Mirok e Sango foram conversa com a mãe de Kagome... E Inuyasha já foi procurando pistas...

_**Sesshoumaru e Rin...**_

_Toc toc toc toc_

- senhor Myuga! – diz sesshoumaru batendo na porta

- (bocejo) uahhh... O que houve? – pergunta ele meio sonolento

- a kagome sumiu, estamos achando que ela foi seqüestrada...

- como?

_**Mirok e Sango...**_

- ...minha filha! -diz a mãe de kagome já com lagrimas nos olhos

- não se preocupe Senhora Higurashi nós iremos encontra-la – diz mirok

- por favor...

- vamos mirok... Acho melhor a senhora...

- eu vou junto!

- como quiser...

_**Inuyasha...**_

Ele estava perto da cozinha e procurava por pistas até que acha umas pegadas suspeitas e depois outras... Ele começa a segui-la até que dá na frente do acampamento... _**Chegando lá**_, ele percebe que as pegas terminam e depois vêm grandes marcas de pneus que ia pra fora do lugar... Seu coração acelera...

~*~ _Uma Hora Depois_ ~*~

_**No pátio central...**_ Estavam todos os sete ali conversando sobre a possíveis pistas... inuyasha conta tudo o que descobriu... Myuga assim como os outros escutavam atentamente...

Perto dali tinha uma grande porta marfim... E atrás dessa porta tinha uma garota morena de cabelos compridos e lisos que escutava a conversa atentamente... Ao ouvir o que queria saiu dali com um meio sorriso nos lábios... Seu plano havia dado certo...

_"eu disse que teria troco"_ – pensa Kikyou feliz.

Kikyou volta para seu dormitório feliz da vida, só chega se joga na cama e volta a dormi...

_**Voltando ao Pátio Central...**_

Estavam todos ainda a conversa quando um celular toca... Todos pegam o seu exeto a mãe de kagome... Mais o celular que havia tocado era de myuga...

- eu não conheço o numero... É confidencial – diz Myuga

- posso atender? – perde inuyasha

- claro... –diz myuga passando o celular que não parava de tocar para inuyasha.

- Alô? – diz inuyasha

- Alô! – diz uma voz masculina.

_**Continua...**_

_**Mas o que ira acontecer agora?**_

Notas finais do capítulo

Gente... espero que tenham gostado...  
é agora a fic da indo pra reta final...  
Hehe' espero que estejam curtindo...

Beijinhos


	14. Ao resgate!

_- preste atenção..._ – começa o ser do outro lado linha – _a garota está comigo, e se quiser ve-la novamente terá de fazer o que eu mandar._

- diga o que você quer?

_- certo..._

- concerteza é um acordo e deve envolver dinheiro – diz mirok para sango

- tadinha da kagome – diz sango

- vamos esperar e vê o que ele quer – diz sesshoumaru

- tudo bem eu aceito a suas condições – diz inuyasha

_- assim espero... _

- mas a...

_- tchau... tu tu tu tu tu _

- desligou – diz inuyasha entregando o celular a myuga

- o que ele queria? – pergunta a mãe de kagome preocupada

- um milhão de dólares...

_- eu não tenho nem um quarto disso..._ – sussurra a mãe de kagome.

- não se preocupe que com o dinheiro eu me responsabilizo – diz inuyasha

- até quando? – pergunta mirok

- amanha ao meio dia...  
- não vai dar tempo – diz sesshoumaru

- precisamos de um plano rápido – diz sango

- e se seguíssemos a trilha por onde o carro passou... poderíamos acha-los – diz rin

- é verdade... pelas marcas dá pra ir até um bom pedaço – diz mirok

- então iremos precisar de lanternas – diz inuyasha.

O caminho se tornava mais frio e sombrio à medida que se caminhava... As marcas de pneus iam ficando cada vez mais fracas até sumir de vez...

- parece que é o fim da linha – diz myuga

- talvez não olhe – diz sango apontando para uma casinha velha e abandonada.

- será que vive alguém lá? – pergunta rin

- talvez... Vamos até lá, mas em silencio – diz mirok.

- espera... – diz myuga – eu conheço esse lugar... é a entrada para a parte das terras de meu irmão

- Naraku o produtor? – pergunta sango

- sim... E aquela casa é dele, então... – diz rin

- não ele não faria isso eu sei que não

- vamos e lembrem-se... Todo cuidado é pouco – diz mirok

- talvez se nos separássemos... – diz inuyasha

- boa ideia... – diz mirok – sesshoumaru você separa melhor

- deixa comigo... Inuyasha, Mirok e Sango... Eu, Rin, Senhor Myuga e Senhora Higurashi.

- feito – diz inuyasha

_**Dentro da casinha...**_

- você acha que eles vão cumprir com o combinado? – pergunta um homem gordo

- claro que vão... – responde outro homem, mas magro.

- vamos faturar uma boa grana né mano Hiten

- claro irmão Manten

Inuyasha, Mirok e sango estavam muito próximos a casa... em passos lentos e silenciosos eles se aproximava de uma das janelas.

_- eu espio_ – sussurra inuyasha para os demais

_- certo_ – concorda mirok

Ao espiar inuyasha vê dois homens sentados em uma mesa jogando baralho. Ao olhar pelo cômodo ele percebe que não havia mais nenhuma porta isso queria dizer que kagome não estava ali, mas aonde será?

Sesshoumaru, Rin, Myuga e a Mãe de Kagome estavam seguindo direto para a casa principal onde morava Naraku...

_- concentração. Entramos de fininhos, olhamos e se ela não estiver lá damos o fora_ – diz sesshoumaru.

_- vamos_ – diz myuga

_**Dentro da casa...**_

- ...se você quer assim – diz naraku

_- mas é claro pode mata-la_ – diz o ser do outro lado de Rin

- como quiser minha princesa

_- acho bom mesmo_ – diz o ser desligando

- o que ela queria? – pergunta kagura

- pediu para matar a piralha

- hunf... Não me digas que vai fazer o que ela mandou?

- você não sabe, mas ela sabe como me convencer.

_- baka _– sussurra kagura

- mas eu não irei sujar as minhas mãos, vou pedir para os irmãos Raijuu.

- será que sesshoumaru e o pessoal entraram ai? – pergunta sango

- talvez – diz mirok

- vamos entrar – diz inuyasha

- e se chamássemos a policia? – diz sango

- seria um pouco arriscado

- mas mesmo assim serio uma ótima ideia – diz mirok

- eu ligo então – diz sango com o aparelho na mão

Inuyasha e mirok entraram na casa pelos fundos e começaram pela busca, mas em silencio qualquer barulho seria o perigo...

Sesshoumaru e o restante estavam na mesma sala apenas uns dez passos de diferença, olhando para o lado rin viu inuyasha e mirok e foi até eles...

_- cadê a sango?_ – pergunta rin num sussurro

_- lá fora_ – diz mirok no mesmo sussurro

_- inuyasha e ai?_ – pergunta sesshoumaru chegando perto

_- ela não estava lá, só pode estar aqui._

_- faremos buscar pelo local, mas teremos de ser rápidos. _

- _já está amanhecendo _– diz inuyasha

_- ai que cansaço_ – diz a mãe de kagome se se encostando a uma parede, que na verdade era uma pilha de caixas.

- cuidado! – diz rin

As caixas caíram todas fazendo um barulho muito alto... logo um alarme soara assustando a todos ali.

_- e agora?_ – diz rin

**- PARADOS! **– grita kagura chegando ali armada

_- kuso_ – diz mirok

**- mãos para cima.**

Kagura os levou até a sala principal e os amarrou...

- ora ora meu querido irmão e os piralhos vindo me visitar! – diz naraku chegando ali – me sinto até querido

- o que você está aprontando naraku? – pergunta myuga

- nada não maninho, apenas estou cansado de ser bonzinho... Mas você vieram a tempo de verem a sua amiguinha ser morta pelos irmãos Raijuu

_"morta? Então foi ele"_ – pensa sango

- foi você? – pergunta rin

- não. Eu não seqüestrei ninguém e nem foi mandado por mim... Foi...

**- fui eu!** – diz um ser chegando ali

_- não acredito!_ – diz mirok

_**Continua... **_

Notas finais do capítulo

Voltei! depois de tanto tempo... pra ser exato eu não atualizava essa fic desde 29-04-10 é muito tempo eu sei...  
mas ja viu né as vezes a nossa mente brinca com a gente...  
mas ta ai mais um capitulo e eu espero que tenham gostado...  
o proximo será o grande final =(  
estou triste por isso... mas muitas fics estão pra vim =D  
deixem seus reviews para mim saber o que estão achando...

Beijinhos...


	15. Planos Arruinados Final P1

- kikyou? – diz Miroku

- é... Eu mesma

- mas o que você faz aqui? – pergunta Rin

- 'o que eu faço aqui?' Eu planejei tudo isso

_"O que?"_ – pensa Inuyasha Assustado.

- mas, por quê? – pergunta Myuga com tristeza na voz.

- por que eu sou a melhor, por que eu deveria ser a cantora principal e por quê... Ela roubou o Inuyasha de mim

- mas o Inuyasha nem gosta de você – diz Miroku

_- e falando no Inuyasha cadê ele?_ – pergunta Sesshoumaru a Rin num sussurro.

_- não sei..._ – diz Ela olhando para todos os lados.

- mas isso termina aqui... Tragam ela – diz Kikyou se referindo a Kagome.

Em cima de uns pilares da casa estava Inuyasha escondido atrás de uma caixa.

_"E agora o que eu faço, Vamos Inuyasha pense?" _

- muito bem... Agora mate-a logo – diz Kikyou autoritária

- DEIXE A MINHA FILHA EM PAZ – grita a Mãe de Kagome em lagrimas

- hmm... Mamãe... – diz Kagome começando a acordar.

- cala boca sua velha... Se não parar de reclamar vai ser a próxima – diz Kikyou ríspida – vamos acabem logo com isso...

- deixa comigo – diz Hiten sorrindo diabolicamente enquanto apertava o gatilho.

_"O que?"_ – pensa kagome assustada ao ver um homem apontando uma arma para ela.

_"É... É tudo improviso..."_ – diz Inuyasha pulando do alto e se ponto na frente de Kagome e levanto o tiro.

**- NÃOOOOOO!** – grita kagome

-ai... – reclama Inuyasha de dor – Kagome você e-esta b-bem?

- Por que Inuyasha? Por que fez isso? – pergunta ela ajeitando-o em seu colo.

- por que eu te amo muito... E não conseguiria ver você se ferida... – diz ele fechando os olhos por uns minutos

- Inuyasha! – chama Kagome preocupada.

- eu to vivo ainda... a bala pegou no meu braço... – diz Inuyasha calmo

- eu também te amo muito – diz Kagome o abraçando, mas com cuidado.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO, SEU BANDO DE INCOPETENTES – grita Kikyou – VAMOS MATEM ELA...

- eu acho que não... – diz Sango chegando ali

- como é que é Garota?

- Sangozinha aqui é perigoso – diz Miroku

- eu vim te impedir de continuar essa loucura aqui – diz Sango seria

- é... Você e mais quem...

- ah! Quase ninguém só uns policias... PODEM VIR – grita Sango

E logo podiam ver vários policias armados entrando no local e cercando a área...

_"Não eles não vão me pegar jamais..."_ – pensa Kikyou enquanto tentava fugir.

- aonde pensa que vai garotinha – diz um policias a segurando pelos ombros

- me solta! – diz ela enfurecida

- eu acho que não cherry!

- bem se vocês me permitem eu vou voltar para a minha sala... – diz Naraku já saindo de fininho

- Naraku Yoshida? – diz o Policial responsável pela operação.

- sim?

- o senhor está preso...

- mas como?

- por participação em seqüestro, por ajudar na fuga de dois detentos perigosos e por pirataria... – termina o policial algemando a mãos de Naraku

- hunf...

- eu disse que isso não era uma boa Idea... – diz Kagura

- você também está presa boneca...

- eu já deveria saber – diz Kagura esticando a mãos para ser algemadas.

- ele vai ficar bem? – pergunta kagome preocupada.

- vai pode ficar tranquila – diz o medico após terminar de examinar o braço de Inuyasha

- ai que bom... – diz Kagome aliviada.

- parecem que agora vai ficar tudo bem... – diz Miroku

- é... O Naraku foi preso e as coisas podem ser que voltem ao normal... – diz Sesshoumaru

- é... Mais o que o Inuyasha fez, foi uma verdadeira prova de amor!

- é arriscado...

- eu achei muito romântico – diz Rin se intrometendo na conversa.

- eu também... – diz Sango

- ai! – diz Miroku

Uma Semana Depois...

Refeitório...

- sei lá eu nem pensei na hora só pulei – diz Inuyasha

- mesmo assim ainda foi um maluco em fazer isso – diz Kagome o abraçando.

- é depois daquela aventura... Temos é que relaxar – diz Miroku

- concordo... – diz Sango

- vocês podem relaxar o que quanto quiserem, mas primeiro experimentem o meu novo bolo de Chocolate... É receita nova – diz a Senhora Higurashi

- hmm... Eu vou querer três fatias – diz Rin

- nossa está com tanta fome assim... – diz Sango

- ai gente eu já estava com desejo de comer bolo de chocolate

- Sesshoumaru! – diz Miroku com um sorriso malicioso

- cala boca não tem nada a ver com isso – diz Sesshoumaru brabo

- calma gente... – diz Sango – rsrsrs a Rin não pode nem ter mais vontade de comer algo que vocês já pensam besteira.

- pensando bem eu também estou com 'desejo' de comer bolo de chocolate – diz Kagome

- Kagome! – diz Miroku sério

- eu também... Estou com muito 'desejo' – diz Sango

- eu não digo mais nada – diz Inuyasha – passa esse bolo pra cá...

Kagome estava andando pelo acampamento quando se trombou com alguém...

- Kouga quanto tempo? – diz Kagome sorrindo

- Kagome... Nossa fazia já umas duas semanas que eu não te via

- é... Aconteceram muitas coisas...

- uah!

- e então ainda atrás da Ayame?

- estou cara e eu não vou desistir por nada nesse mundo.

- não desista... Um dia ela vai reparar em você...

- eu tenho fé

- que bom... Então eu já vou indo...

- ta tchau...

- tchau...

Kouga ficou ali parado olhando para o lago azul marinho e ficou pensando que de certo modo era verdade na hora certa ela ia de reparar nele... Era só questão de tempo...

_"Eu não vou desistir de você Ayame"_ – pensa Kouga sorrindo.

- hmm... Kouga?

- hmm... Ayame?

- será que eu poderia conversar com você?

- claro...

- vamos até a trilha... Lá é mais calmo

- claro...

_"E agora? O que vai ser?" _– pensa Kouga seguindo Ayame...

_**Continua...**_

Notas finais do capítulo

Demorei mais voltei...  
Nossa até rimou... Foi mal, desculpa, perdão... Não sei nem o que dizer, digo escrever  
Mas ta aqui e o próximo capitulo é o gran finale...  
Espero que estejam gostando nem se for só um pouquinho já vou ficar feliz...  
Eu até postaria antes mais o site estava meio estranho, não aceitava a historia sei lá :s  
Mais eu estou aqui e o capitulo também...  
Ah! Estou postando mais capítulos hoje =D

Até o ultimo capitulo gente!

Beijinhos


	16. Todos na mesma cidade! Final parte 2

_**Capitulo 16. **__**todos na mesma cidade! Final parte 2**_

_**Trilha do lago...**_

- então Ayame o que seria? – pergunta Kouga

- Kouga eu... Nem sei como dizer, mas eu gosto muito de você.

- verdade? – pergunta Kouga com os olhos brilhando

- s-sim...

"_Eu sonhei tanto com isso *-*"_ – pensa Kouga

- quero saber se você ainda gosta de mim... – começa Ayame

- Ayame eu...

- eu te esnobei tanto, te rejeitei... Mas você sempre esteve lá para mim...

- Ayame...

- eu gosto muito de você Kouga... Muito mesmo

- Ayame... Suas palavras, seus olhos demonstram sinceridade... É claro que eu ainda gosto de você... Eu amo muito você

- Kouga... – diz Ayame correndo em sua direção e o abraçando.

- quero ficar com você para sempre...

- eu também...

Kouga enlaça a cintura de Ayame e lhe beija carinhosamente...

_**Pátio...**_

- amanha é a nossa ultima noite aqui... – diz Sango

- tem a festa de despedida – diz Rin

- legal... Então vamos aproveitar muito mesmo... – diz Kagome

- adoro festas... – diz Miroku com os olhinhos brilhando

- ¬¬' para né – diz Inuyasha

- seja feliz maninho – diz Sesshoumaru

- mais eu sou... Olha a minha cara de felicidade por ter um irmão e um amiguinho desse -.-' – diz Inuyasha cínico

- vamos cantar? – pergunta Rin

- vamos... – diz kagome sorrindo.

As meninas sobem no palco enquanto os garotos ainda conversavam...

Kagome pegou o microfone e se posicionou na frente e logo atrás estavam Sango e Rin...

- não... – diz Miroku.

- sim... – diz Inuyasha

- ¬¬' – sesshoumaru estava com tédio já.

Sesshoumaru olhou pro palco e viu as garotas e logo subiu com elas e pegou seu teclado e logo começou a tocar as primeiras notas...

Miroku olhou pro palco e correu para lá também com sua guitarra...

- eu não acredito – diz Inuyasha

- só falta você – diz Kagome

- ta falando serio?

- e por que não?

- ...

Inuyasha sobe no palco e se posiciona em sua bateria...

_**Our Time Is Here**_

Nosso Tempo É Aqui

_(Kagome)_

We're done but it's not over  
We'll start it again  
After the end of the day  
It keeps getting better  
Don't be afraid  
we'll do it together

_(Sango e Rin)  
_Come on  
come on  
You know  
_(Kagome)_

It's your time to move  
It's my time to move  
_(Sango e Rin)_

Come on  
Come on  
Let go  
_(Kagome)_

Leave it all behind  
Your past and mind

_(Todos)_

Gone are the days of summer  
We couldn't change it if we tried  
Why would we want to  
Let's go where we got to  
Our paths will cross again in time  
It's never the same tomorrow  
And tomorrow's never clear  
So come on  
Come on  
You know  
Our time  
Our time is here

_(Kagome)_

Estamos prontos, mas isso não acabou  
Iremos começar de novo  
Depois do fim do dia  
As coisas só vão melhorar  
Não tenha medo  
Faremos isso juntos

_(Sango e Rin)_

Vamos  
Vamos  
Você sabe  
_(Kagome)_

É o seu tempo de mudar  
É o meu tempo de mudar  
_(Sango e Rin)_

Vamos  
Vamos  
Vamos  
_(Kagome)_

Deixar tudo pra trás  
O seu passado e sua mente

_(Todos)  
_Se foram os dias de verão  
Não podemos mudar isso não tivermos tentado  
Por que queríamos isso?  
Vamos onde conseguimos  
Nossos caminhos vão se cruzar no tempo  
Nunca é a mesma coisa amanhã  
E o amanhã nunca é limpo  
Então vamos,  
Vamos,  
Você sabe  
Nosso tempo  
Nosso tempo é aqui

_**No outro dia...**_

_**De Noite...**_

_**Festa de Encerramento...**_

- só tenho uma coisa pra dizer – diz Rin

- é o que? – pergunta kagome

- vamos aproveitar...

- é isso ai uhuu – diz Sango festejando

A festa foi até tarde e todos se divertiram... Muita comida, bebidas e risadas...

Concerteza esse verão seria inesquecível para todos... Principalmente para quem mora longe...

_**Perto do lago...**_

- como eu vou fazer pra te ver? – pergunta Kagome

- eu vou te visitar – diz Inuyasha

- vou sentir muito a sua falta...

- eu bem mais... – diz Inuyasha a puxando para um beijo.

_**Nas mesas...**_

- promete que vai me ligar todo dia? – pergunta Rin

- prometo... Todos os dias de minha vida... – diz Sesshoumaru

- eu te amo muito... – diz Rin o abraçando forte

- eu também... – diz ele fazendo carinho na cabeça de sua amada.

_**Mesa de Bebidas...**_

- se eu souber que você me traiu, eu te capo – diz Sango.

- calma Sangozinha eu só tenho olhos pra você – diz Miroku morrendo de medo.

- acho bom mesmo...

- então eu vou me mudar pra sua cidade – diz Miroku mudando de assunto

- você faria isso por mim?

- qualquer coisa...

- ai Miro-kun... – diz Sango o agarrando e beijando.

- vai só uma musica... Pra encerrar o Acampamento desse verão... – diz Myuga

- ta bom... – diz Inuyasha – eu falo com eles.

- um musica? – pergunta Rin

- é... – diz Inuyasha

- mas qual? – pergunta Miroku

- pode ser a 'We Rock'

- perfeito – diz Kagome

- então vamos – diz Rin

_**No Palco...**_

- ...então espero que gostem da musica... – diz Kagome

_**We Rock**_

Nós Arrasamos

_(Todos)_

Cause we rock  
We rock  
We rock on  
We rock  
We rock on

_(Rin e Sango)_  
Come as you are  
You're a superstar

(_Rin e Sesshoumaru)  
_World's in your pocket  
And you know it

_(Miroku)_

You can feel that beat  
Running through your feet  
_(Miroku e Sesshoumaru)_

Heart's racing fast  
You're rock and rolling

_(Kagome e Inuyasha)_

All that you need is the music  
To take you to some other place  
Where  
You know you belong

CHORUS  
_(Todos)_

Raise your hands up in the air and  
Scream  
We're finding our voice, following  
Our dreams.  
'Cause we rock, we rock, we rock  
We rock on  
Nobody in the world's gonna bring  
Us down  
The louder we go, well the better  
We sound.  
'Cause we rock, we rock  
We rock, we rock on  
(We rock, we rock, we rock on) (2x)

_(Todos)_

Porque nós arrasamos  
Nós arrasamos  
Nós detonamos tudo  
Nós arrasamos  
Nós detonamos tudo

_(Rin e Sango)_

Não importa o que você seja  
Você é uma estrela  
(Rin e Sesshoumaru)

O mundo está no seu bolso  
E você sabe disso

_(Miroku)  
_Você pode sentir o ritmo  
Correndo pelos seus pés  
_(Miroku e Sesshoumaru)_

O coração batendo  
Você arrasa e estremece

_(Kagome e Inuyasha)_  
Tudo o que você precisa é da música  
Pra te levar pra outro lugar  
Onde você sabe que você pertence

_(Todos)_

Levante suas mãos no ar e grite  
Achamos nossas vozes  
Seguindo os nossos sonhos  
Nós arrasamos  
Nós arrasamos  
Nós detonamos tudo!  
Ninguém nesse mundo  
Vai nos humilhar  
Não importa aonde vamos  
Nosso som é o melhor  
Nós arrasamos  
Nós arrasamos  
Nós detonamos tudo!

_**No outro dia...**_

_**Hora da despedida...**_

- vou sentir sua falta – diz Rin abraçando a Kagome.

- é eu também... – diz Sango abraçando as duas

- também vou sentir muito a falta de vocês meninas – diz Kagome sorrindo com os olhos lagrimejando.

- ah! Não vão chorar né – diz Inuyasha chegando ali.

- deixa elas... Também vou sentir a sua fallta amiguinho – diz Miroku abraçando o Inuyasha.

- Ui que coisa mais fofa – diz Sesshoumaru chegando ali

- ah! Não me solta sou macho – diz Inuyasha olhando pro lado brabo.

- rsrsrs deixa disso Inuyasha – diz Kagome

- sentirei a sua falta – diz Inuyasha

- eu também...

- vamos filha? – chama a mãe de Kagome

- vamos... Tchau pessoal...

- tchau Kagome – diz Rin enquanto via a amiga se distanciando.

- tchau... – diz Kagome de longe...

Kagome vê Inuyasha lá parado apenas a olhando... Kagome para olha pra trás e corre na direção dele e o abraça enquanto o beija...

- promete que nunca vai se esquecer de mim... – pede Kagome

- eu prometo – diz Inuyasha

- ...

- eu te amo... – diz Inuyasha

- eu também te amo – diz Kagome.

_**Los Angeles...**_

_**Casa de Kagome...**_

Kagome estava sentada em sua cama enquanto segurava uma foto, a fotos de seus amigos...

- eu vou sentir muito a falta de todos... – diz Kagome segurando as lagrimas que teimavam cair.

_**1 Semana Depois...**_

_**Sala de Estar...**_

Kagome estava sentada no sofá assistindo a uns filmes de comédia quando ouviu a campanhia...

"_Visita a essa Hora! Mas quem?"_ – pensa Kagome enquanto caminhava até a porta da frente.

Kagome abre a porta lentamente quando se depara com cinco pessoas...

- eu não acredito – diz Kagome sorrindo

- sentiu a nossa falta? – pergunta Miroku com graça

- você nem imagina – diz Kagome o abraçando.

- que saudade amiga – diz Sango abraçando-a

- também senti...

- uma semana... foi muito pra mim – diz Rin também a abraçando

- e ai cunhadinha tudo bem? – diz sesshoumaru a abraçando

- bem e você cunhadinho...

- to otimo – diz Sesshoumaru abraçando a Rin

- ja deveria imaginar...

Os quatros entraram e ficou apenas Kagome e Inuyasha na porta...

- não conseguiu ficar longe de você – diz Inuyasha

- nem eu... Essa semana foi dificil pra mim... – diz Kagome.

Inuyasha a abraça e lhe dá um beijo...

_**Na sala...**_

- temos uma novidade pra você? – diz Sango

- sério? – pergunta Kagome curiosa

- sim... – diz Rin sorrindo

- a gente fala... Assim eu fico muito curiosa...

- bem... – diz Sesshoumaru – Eu já sou maior de idade e posso muito bem trabalhar onde eu bem entender e decidi vim morar pra cá...

- ganhei uma bolsa na universidade daqui – diz Miroku

- Eu vim morar com a minha avó pra cá – Rin

- Eu vou ter que me mudar com os meu pais... – diz Sango – prá cá também...

- vocês vão morar todos aqui em Los Angeles? – pergunta Kagome sorrindo.

- sim – diz Rin também sorrindo.

- E eu... Bem meus Pais deixaram eu morar com o mala do meu irmão aqui...

- eu não posso acreditar... então poderemos ficar todos juntos...

- é isso ai – diz Miroku

- isso é demais...

_**Parque...**_

Naquela mesma tarde todos decidiram aproveitar o bom tempo e fazer um piqueninque...

- esse dia merece ser lembrado para sempre... – diz Miroku

- concordo – diz Kagome

- então todo ano vamos vir aqui e fazer esse piquenique – diz Sango

- e vamos sempre trazer os bolinhos que a mãe da Kagome faz, essa será a nossa tradição... – diz Rin

- rsrsrs... Eu sei fazer iguais... – diz Kagome...

- Hei eu tive uma ideia – diz Miroku

- lá vem merda – diz Inuyasha

- deixa ela falar – diz Sesshoumaru

- fala Miroku – diz Kagome

- que tal se a gente fizesse uma banda?

- uma banda? – pergunta Rin

- é...

- não disse – diz Inuyasha

- pera ai... – diz Kagome – Eu gostei da ideia... Bastante...

- Então tá certo vamos criar uma banda... – diz Sesshoumaru

**- VAMOS LÁ...** – grita Miroku

...Fim...

...The End...

...Owari...

Então é isso gente... Espero que tenham gostado =]

Sei que o começa da fic deve estar cheio de erros, mas assim que eu tiver tempo quero reescreve-la toda ^^

Então até mais...

Beijinhos!


End file.
